


Чуть-чуть по-другому

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adventure, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко пересмотрел свои взгляды на миллионы вопросов, и ни в одном из них не изменил себе. Он лишь стал тем, кем являлся в действительности, тем, кому ему мешали стать властный отец, подростковая глупость, метки на руках обоих родителей и тот идиот, что первым неправильно истолковал понятие чести и таким, извращённым, вписал его в кодекс Малфоев</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чуть-чуть по-другому

**Глава 1**

 

В девятнадцать лет он неожиданно для себя самого вдруг осознал, что настоящая честь имеет мало общего с поведением, которое всю жизнь демонстрировал отец, с поведением, которое вменялось в обязанность ему самому. Семейный кодекс Малфоев горел в камине уже около суток, но всё никак не позволял сухим языкам пламени себя уничтожить. Заколдованный фолиант злил Драко по страшному, но бывший слизеринец отчаянно проявлял упрямство.

— Он не сгорит, — в который раз повторила Нарцисса.

«Он не вернётся» — подумал Драко, но не стал предлагать матери отойти от окна. В длинном тяжёлом платье, с прямой, как у балерины, спиной, с изящными худыми запястьями и потухшим взглядом, она казалась непривычно ранимой. Может быть, причина была в том, что обычное высокомерное выражение лица навсегда покинуло её белое чело.

В последнюю ночь Последней войны Нарцисса Малфой, в девичестве Блэк, сделала свой выбор. Выбор в пользу материнской любви, который Люциус, и это не удивительно, так и не смог поддержать. Да, он вместе с ней искал сына в запутанных коридорах Хогвартса, не пытаясь сражаться, но только не потому, что, дескать, раскаялся. Он не раскаялся, он всего лишь впервые в жизни поддался эмоциям: долго сдерживаемая обида на Тёмного Лорда, страх за Драко — как за личную собственность рода Малфоев, желание спасти свою шкуру и прочее. Позже, когда проклятья войны отзвучали, когда Министерство в очередной раз поверило в то, что Малфои служили Волдеморту исключительно под Империусом (Драко подозревал, что это доверие было оказано их семье не без воздействия не в меру благородного Поттера, Национального героя и буквально через месяц — самого молодого аврора), когда с дверей Малфой-мэнора были сняты магические печати, а имущество возвращено законным хозяевам, — именно тогда, и ни минутой раньше, Люциус исчез.

Он забрал с собой три четверти семейных сбережений и фамильное серебро.

Драко усмехнулся: по крайней мере насчёт серебра, упрекнуть отца было не в чем, — драгоценности Блэков остались на месте, кануло в Лету только наследство Малфоев. Правда, через два года без вести пропавшего Люциуса Малфоя по всем законам признают умершим, и похищенный им сервиз теоретически станет, как и всё остальное, наследием Драко, но… Если честно, было плевать.

Он больше не держался за фальшивые ценности.

Кодекс Малфоев догорал в старинном камине.

Драко больше не нуждался в атрибутах сомнительной чести, которая позволяла себе ненавидеть «грязнокровок», подчиняясь при этом спятившему полукровке, которая легко терпела унижения от более сильных и с радостью позволяла издеваться над слабыми… 

Нет, он не предал Слизерин, он всего лишь наступил на горло змее внутри себя. В конце концов, он дракон, а не уж или кобра. А драконы не пресмыкаются — они летают. Не жалят ядовитыми зубами исподтишка — а выдыхают огонь. Их мудрость не подвластна человеческим меркам, но всё же они не ведают трусости.

Юный Малфой пересмотрел свои взгляды на миллионы вопросов, и ни в одном из них не изменил себе. Он лишь стал тем, кем являлся в действительности, тем, кому ему мешали стать властный отец, подростковая глупость, метки на руках обоих родителей и тот идиот, что первым неправильно истолковал понятие чести и таким, извращённым, вписал его в кодекс Малфоев.

Кодекс, кстати, потихоньку начинал обгорать…

 

* * *

 

Нарцисса умерла через четыре месяца после того, как последняя страница старинной книги превратилась в пепел, похожий по цвету на глаза её сына. Она не свила петлю из своих изысканных шарфов, не подставила горло предварительно оскорблённому гиппогрифу, не бросила зелёным огнём Авады в изысканное зеркало, идеально подходящее к спальне.

Просто однажды она не проснулась.

Драко не плакал. С насмешливой холодностью он вспоминал, как позволял себе хныкать в школьные годы, изображая то боль, то ещё что-нибудь, и это было похоже на наказание. Он столько слёз потратил на эгоистичные попытки добиться выполнения своих дурацких прихотей, что теперь просто не мог позволить себе ни слезинки.

Нарцисса гордилась бы им, он знал.

С её смертью регентство и право на управление поместьем и прочим достоянием семейства Малфой переходили ему. Но это отнюдь не означало, что вместе с обозначенной властью на его плечи ложились и заботы с проблемами. А знаете, почему?

Потому что заботы с проблемами легли на его плечи в ту самую минуту, как мать заметила исчезновение Люциуса. Она была временной хозяйкой по всем бумагам, Драко — на деле. 

Полностью закрыв для жизни половину особняка, ему кое-как удалось выровнять семейный бюджет, заметно похудевший отцовскими силами.

Нужно было искать работу, но Малфой-младший не представлял, с чего начать.

 

* * *

 

В день её похорон Малфою хотелось безобразно напиться, но внутренний стержень не позволял «безобразно». Всего лишь одну порцию огневиски. Со льдом. Приходилось слушаться, потому что этот внутренний стержень стал единственной опорой Драко после войны.

Никакой «семейной» чести, навязанной извне. Только своя — изнутри.

Тяжело оперевшись на барную стойку, он мрачно разглядывал дно пустого стакана. Палочка привычно тяготила карман, снятая мантия — руку. Строгий чёрный костюм подчёркивал бледность лица и сухость фигуры. Ничего необычного.

Когда внутри бара раздались весёлые голоса, Драко развернулся, чтобы уйти. Это снова походило на наказание самого себя, но разделять, пусть только на слух, чужое веселье было невыносимо. Однако он всё же не смог полностью проигнорировать вошедшую компанию — и зрачки его расширились в узнавании.

Малфой сглотнул, принимая решение, и размеренным шагом направился к старым знакомым, уже успевшим усесться за столик.

— Поттер, Уизли, Грейнджер, Уизли, — по очереди кивнул он каждому из четвёрки.

Гермиона насупилась, Герой магического мира недоверчиво уставился на него поверх всё таких же очков, Джинни скорчила рожу, а Рон начал медленно, но верно наливаться краснотой, приподнимаясь на стуле.

Драко не чувствовал ни ненависти, ни презрения. Он не хотел их дразнить, вновь назвав по фамилии. Просто здоровался. Кто знает, не швырнула ли бы несдержанная младшая Уизли в него своим знаменитым летучемышинным сглазом, подойди он к ним с нейтральным «Добрый вечер, ребята». Малфой решил не шокировать так сразу бывших врагов. Особенно, если учесть, что о своей «бывшести» они ещё сами не знали.

— Что тебе от нас нужно? — напряжённо выразила общее удивление Грейнджер.

Болтать попусту Драко не собирался. Не собирался и объяснять то, что собирался сейчас сделать. Просто делай — и всё.

— Гермиона, — он слегка наклонил голову набок. — Я хочу извиниться перед тобой за все оскорбления, высказанные в годы нашего обучения. Вряд ли тебе это важно, но я изменил своё мнение относительно чистоты крови.

— Что? — на этот раз в воздухе повис вопрос Рона.

Отношение Драко к семейству Уизли тоже кое в чём изменилось: он, наконец, сумел, пусть и отстранённо, оценить и понять то, почему остальные считали их образцовой семьёй. Любовь, забота, крепкие узы родства и доверия, — всё то, что у него отнял чёртов малфоевский кодекс. Блондин мстительно усмехнулся, вспомнив, во что в итоге превратился семейный сборник законов, и тут же увидел, что Уизли принял его ухмылку на свой счёт. Ещё секунда — и Рон занёс бы руку для удара.

— Уизли, — его тягучий голос заставил рыжего замереть на половине движения, — я имею в виду вас обоих… Прошу простить меня за всё, что я говорил о вашей семье и вас лично, — лёгкий поклон и мрачное удовлетворение от созерцания шока на их веснушчатых лицах. — Поттер…

— Ты хочешь извиниться, я понял.

«Раз ты такой понятливый, я, пожалуй, пойду» — на мгновение поднял голову прежний Малфой, но Драко без труда поборол деструктивный позыв. Он больше не хотел винить себя за прошлые ошибки и глупости. Он хотел жить дальше — без всего, что противоречило его Я. Без всего, что навязала ему и куче Малфоев до него глупая книга.

— Правильно, — речь, которую он на самом деле столько раз репетировал, легко слетала с потрескавшихся от горя и выпивки губ. — Я хочу извиниться за то, как вёл себя, и сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты вытащил меня из Выручай-Комнаты… Гарри, — повинуясь неясному порыву, почти интимно добавил он.

Смущение Мальчика-который-снова-выжил надо было видеть.

Малфой видел.

Ему понравилось.

— Извинения, благодарности… Ты точно Драко Малфой, а не чья-то неудачная шутка? — фыркнула Джинни.

— Абсолютно точно, Джиневра, — не глядя на неё, спокойно ответил наследник древней фамилии.

— И ты не пьян? — издевательски спросил Рон. 

— Я выпил стакан огневиски, если тебя это волнует, Рональд.

— Да? И что же празднует мистер Драко, боггарт его забери, Малфой?

— Похороны Нарциссы Блэк, — его голос ни на секунду не дрогнул, но никто никогда не узнает, чего ему это стоило.

— Нарциссы Блэ… — повторил было Рон, но осёкся на полуслове.

— Всего хорошего, — Драко мягко попрощался и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел из бара.

 

* * *

 

— Кто-нибудь понял, что только что произошло? — Гарри по привычке посмотрел на Гермиону в поисках ответа.

Грейнджер на месте не оказалось. Джинни ответила за неё:

— Драко Малфой похоронил мать. Драко Малфой извинился перед нами и поблагодарил тебя, Гарри. И… это был действительно Драко Малфой, я незаметно послала в него Фините…

— Может, он того, повредился в рассудке? — Рон нервно покрутил в руках солонку и замер, вглядываясь в окно.

Там открывалась удивительная картина: магглорождённая Гермиона что-то втолковывала чистокровному Драко, и между ними не было ненависти.

 

* * *

 

— Спасибо, Драко, — она догнала его на улице и несколько раз дёрнула за рукав чёрной мантии, которую он уже успел накинуть. — Мне жаль насчёт твоей матери.

Малфой обернулся, и Гермиона поразилась переменам, произошедшим в его лице за эти пару лет после школы. Он больше не пытался носить маску ледяного спокойствия — он действительно был спокоен. В нём больше не сквозило показное высокомерие, на смену ему пришло подлинное чувство собственного достоинства. А в непроницаемых серых глазах на миг промелькнула настоящая боль.

— Ты всегда была из них самой умной, — его губы дрогнули в лёгкой улыбке. — Я так и знал, что ты всё поймёшь первой.

— Ты изменился, Малфой.

— Только сейчас заметила или всё-таки я не зря сказал предыдущую фразу? — это было уже куда больше похоже на прежнего слизеринца чем то, что он выдал им внутри бара. — У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы многое понять.

Почти беззвучно Драко исчез. Он знал, что портреты многочисленных одержимых чистотой крови родственников, висящие на стенах Малфой-мэнора, устроят ему грандиозную промывку мозгов, как только увидят, и поэтому воспользовался своим порт-ключом прямо в спальню.

 

* * *

 

Через две недели он, прямой словно палка и весьма напряжённый, сидел в кабинете министра Магии, ожидая решения Кингсли Шеклболта по поводу, как бы ужасно это не звучало, его трудоустройства. Что ж, по крайней мере у него была возможность обратиться непосредственно к главному человеку Министерства, без унизительного обивания порогов. 

Хотя, признаться честно, оно было бы не столько унизительно, сколько просто пугающе. Драко не привык быть в положении просящего.

Он и сейчас не просил: он договаривался о взаимовыгодной сделке.

Драко Малфой предоставляет себя Министерству, Министерство ежемесячно обеспечивает Драко Малфоя средствами к существованию.

— Не понимаю, мистер Малфой, — Кингсли удивлённо всматривался в его лицо, — зачем вам работа?

— А я думал, вся Британия в курсе бедственного финансового положения семьи бывших Пожирателей Смерти, — Драко пожал плечами и позволил себе улыбнуться с горькой иронией.

Эта горькая ирония жгла его изнутри, разъедала, как кислота.

— Ваш отец всё-таки достаточно благородно оставил вам некоторую долю семейного состояния, прежде чем пропасть, разве нет?

— Да, — короткий кивок, — ту долю, которую никто, кроме меня или Нарциссы не смог бы вынести из банка Гринготтс, не рискуя быть растерзанным гоблинами. Вот и Люциус не рискнул.

— Что ж… Ясно. И как же вам удавалось справляться с вашим поместьем?

— Я «заморозил» половину, сократив расходы вдвое. И пересмотрел свои взгляды на жизнь, урезав кое-какие аппетиты, что сократило едва ли не втрое больше. Любопытно, знаете ли, было узнать, что восемь мантий на неделю — не такая уж и необходимость, — горькая ирония в его голосе превратилась в самый настоящий яд.

Если Кингсли и удивился, то не подал виду:

— Пересмотрели взгляды на жизнь. Зачем так сложно? Почему нельзя было просто продать поместье?

Драко молчал несколько долгих секунд, старательно буравя взглядом сначала свои идеально начищенные туфли, а потом — стены кабинета министра. Когда он, наконец, поднял глаза и заговорил, выражение его лица было непроницаемым.

— Я — Малфой, сэр.

— И что, правила семьи Малфой настоятельно рекомендуют вам не предавать родовое гнездо? — возможно, это было слишком, но остановиться Шеклболт почему-то не смог. — В таком случае, нужно поинтересоваться, почему эти правила не помешали вашему отцу гм, пропасть без вести, оставив тем самым особняк и семью без присмотра?

Блондин мысленно закатил глаза. Он не отвечал за поступки своего отца, неужели не ясно? Впрочем, кого обманывать, все свои девятнадцать лет он только и делал, что расплачивался за чёрную метку, принятую когда-то четой Малфоев. 

— Я — Малфой, сэр, — Драко приподнял левую бровь, как будто бы это всё объясняло.

— И что, Малфои не сдаются? — министра это даже забавляло.

— Я — Малфой, — повторил он с едва ли слизеринским упрямством.

— Учитывая прошлые подвиги представителей вашей знаменитой фамилии, уверен, они бы сочли, что служить в Министерстве за сравнительно скромные деньги Малфою не комильфо.

Министр ожидал и даже почти надеялся, что отпрыск рода, запятнавшего себя служением Волдеморту, выйдет из себя и сделает что-нибудь, что позволит ему с чистой совестью не брать Малфоя работать в Министерстве. Других причин отказать у Кингсли попросту не было: официально Драко был оправдан по всем статьям, а нехватка кадров изрядно мешала Министерству Магии нормально функционировать.

Однако бывший слизеринец обманул его ожидания.

— У меня другие понятия о том, что подобает Малфоям.

 

* * *

 

Шеклболт пообещал связаться с ним по каминной связи, когда будет принято окончательное решение. Ради такого случая Малфою пришлось разморозить единственный камин, который он оставил подключённым к сети. 

Он не нуждался в чьём-либо обществе. Даже сейчас, когда из прежнего круга общения, состоявшего из матери и библиотеки, осталась только библиотека. Чтобы перечитать все книги в этом хранилище не хватило б и сотни лет, но Драко всё равно был полон энтузиазма. Периодически некоторые свитки и тома отправлялись в огонь. Возможно, было бы проще продать все эти не угодившие «юному хозяину» издания, но… он был Малфоем.

И, похоже, под этой фамилией на самом деле скрывалось совсем не то, что все привыкли видеть.

Когда часы над камином пробили семь, из зелёного пламени на ковёр шагнул взъерошенный Национальные герой.

— Поттер? — Малфой, как и полагается хозяину, поздоровался первым.

— Драко… — Гарри на секунду запнулся. — Малфой… Меня прислал Кингсли.

— Я так и понял, — небрежное пожатие плечами, обтянутыми очевидно домашней, но при этом всё равно ослепительно белой рубашкой. — По какому ещё поводу кому-то в здравом уме понадобится соваться в Малфой-мэнор.

В его голосе не было ни грусти, ни сожаления. В его голосе, по-прежнему медово-тягучем, не было больше никаких эмоций, но почему-то назвать этот голос безжизненным всё равно было нельзя.

— Он хочет предложить тебе выбор…

— Сдавайся или умри? — Драко привычным движением приподнял одну бровь, и Гарри не сразу сообразил, что собеседник шутит.

— Не совсем, — мальчик-который-выжил позволил себе улыбнуться. — Этот выбор касается того, где и с кем ты захочешь работать.

— И какие у меня варианты? — Малфой пристально посмотрел на Поттера и внезапно кивком головы указал тому на огромное кресло.

Гарри сел.

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

— А что есть?

— Всё, — и в этих словах больше не было рисовки, так характерной для блондина когда-то. 

Это была сухая констатация факта. Люциус не забрал с собой ни коллекцию вин из огромных подвалов поместья, ни элитный коньяк, ни армию бутылок огневиски, ни что-либо ещё из крепких и относительно крепких напитков. Хотя, по беглой оценке Драко, весь этот домашний магазин дорогого алкоголя стоил бы больше, чем всё, что отцу удалось прихватить при побеге.

— Воды? — с непонятной надеждой попросил Поттер.

Драко щёлкнул пальцами, и в кабинете тут же материализовался домашний эльф с высоким стаканом восхитительно холодной прозрачной воды.

— Пожалуйста. Так какие у меня варианты? — себе блондин налил немного коньяка в пузатый бокал.

— Работать в Отделе обеспечения магического правопорядка со мной, В отделе магических игр и спорта с Роном или в лаборатории с Гермионой.

Несколько минут Драко Малфой молчал, грея ладонями свой бокал, потом сделал глоток и спросил:

— Что я буду должен делать с тобой и что — с Гермионой?

«Он отверг вариант работы с Роном. И он назвал Гермиону по имени», — подумал Гарри. Малфой вообще был каким-то до жути не таким, как всегда, и это сбивало с толку. Если раньше можно было просто думать, что смерть Нарциссы и стакан огневиски были причиной неприлично приличного поведения Драко в баре, то теперь в голову не приходило ни одной более-менее нормальной причины, которой было бы по силам объяснить этот ровный тон, отсутствие агрессии и называние Гермионы по имени.

Вслух он, конечно, ничего такого не стал говорить.

— С Гермионой ты будешь заниматься исследованиями… Ну, всякие зелья, ингредиенты для зелий и прочая ерунда, я в этом не силён. Это лаборатория Отдела тайн, так что, сам понимаешь, мало кто может знать что-то об этом. Со мной… Тебе действительно нужно объяснять, чем занимаются авроры?

— Нет, меня интересует, что будет требоваться от меня в аврорате. Бывший Пожиратель Смерти, сын Пожирателя Смерти, — насмешливым тоном произнёс Малфой, явно кого-то цитируя.

— Ты же сам не считаешь правдой то, что сейчас говоришь.

— Но так считает Министерство. Я не дурак и видел, что Кингсли не очень-то горит желанием видеть меня в министерских стенах.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Любой, кто ошибался, заслуживает второй шанс.

— Ох уж это гриффиндорское благородство! — Малфой залпом допил коньяк и зашвырнул бокал куда-то за спину. 

Тот исчез, даже не коснувшись пола.

— Да и ты вроде как больше не слизеринская змея… — рядом с Малфоем почему-то всегда хотелось язвить. 

Даже сейчас, когда тот так изменился. По инерции, видимо.

— Я — Малфой, — в сотый раз выдохнул Драко.

Он понимал, что повторить эту «мантру» придётся не раз. И не два. И скорее всего даже не сто. Прежде, чем эта фамилия обретёт новое, надлежащее ей значение и обрастёт новыми, соответствующими ей ассоциациями.

Шеклболту этого не понять, и Поттеру, наверное, тоже, но именно в этом — миссия наследника рода.

— Я буду работать с Грейнджер, — твёрдо произнёс Драко, — только не надо принимать это как личное оскорбление.

Гарри остолбенел. Малфой. Не отвечающий на язвительный тон. Извинившийся, поблагодаривший. Замечающий перемены в настроении и пытающийся предупредить конфликт. Что это вообще такое? Восставший из мёртвых и выпивший оборотное зелье Иисус? Дурацкая шутка?

— Я просто не думаю, что могу быть полезен как аврор. Боевого опыта у меня, — Драко развёл руками, — не так уж много. А вот в зельях, если ты помнишь, я всегда был силён. Не настолько, как Грейнджер, конечно же, но…

«Он, что, признал это вслух?», — пронеслось в голове Гарри.

— Ну, тогда мне пора. Я должен сообщить Кингсли о твоём решении, — Поттер шагнул к камину.

— Гарри, подожди, — торопливость в голосе Малфоя тоже удивляла, но не так сильно, как второе в жизни обращение по имени. — Когда и куда мне выходить на работу?

Сочетание слов «Малфой» и «работа» тоже было ошеломляющим.

— Завтра, в Министерство, камин в кабинете Грейнджер, так и скажи.

 

* * *

 

— Гарри? — вопросительная интонация в голосе Гермионы смешалась с радостной, когда она подняла голову от своих записей, чтобы взглянуть, кто прибыл в её кабинет по каминной сети.

— Плохие новости, Гермиона, с тобой будет работать Малфой.

— А что тут плохого? — она прикусила кончик пера.

— Ничего, кроме нашей школьной вражды, — Гарри даже слегка растерялся от такого вопроса.

Он привык к тому, что Малфой — это плохо. Все привыкли к этому. Им будет очень трудно изменить это мнение, несмотря на то, что, похоже, именно это стало целью бывшего слизеринца. Гарри понимал, что Драко заслуживает второго шанса, ведь он вживую видел раскаяние Малфоев во время и после финальной битвы с Волдемортом, но сложно было вот так, из просто гриффиндорского благородства, зачеркнуть семь лет взаимной ненависти.

— Ты не был его врагом, Гарри, — мягко сказала Гермиона и улыбнулась. — Странно, правда?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Малфой был твоим врагом. А ты — не был. Он портил тебе жизнь и говорил гадости, и это было твоей причиной для ненависти. Но у него не было причин ненавидеть тебя. Думаю, сейчас он это понимает.

— Почему не было? — Гарри недоумённо тряхнул головой.

— Ты не сделал ему ничего плохого. 

— А как же… — Гарри хотел было заняться перечислением, но Гермиона не дала ему этого сделать.

— Это всё было в ответ. Он придумал себе свою ненависть и жил с ней, вытесняя внутреннее недовольство несоответствием тем, что он есть, тому, чем ему нужно было быть, на внешний объект, на тебя.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

— Мы перекинулись парой фраз на улице тогда, ты же видел, — она пожала плечами с таким удивлённым видом, как будто и правда из пары фраз можно было понять всё то, о чём она только что говорила.

Впрочем, Гермиона могла — на то она и Гермиона.

— Ладно, неважно. В общем, он будет работать с тобой, — Гарри, будто бы извиняясь, развёл руками, — он сам это выбрал. У него было ещё два варианта, я и Рон. 

— Хорошо.

— Я сказал ему, чтобы он с помощью Летучего Пороха завтра утром явился в твой кабинет. Так что… Постарайся не кинуть в него Авадой с непривычки, — поймав укоризненный взгляд подруги, бывший гриффиндорец немного смутился, чего это он, в самом деле. — И придумай, чем он будет заниматься.

— Не волнуйся, в этом экспериментальном Отделе полным-полно работы. Отправлю его исследовать всё подряд и варить зелья или, напротив, посажу за бумажную работу, чтобы варить зелья самой, — умница расплылась в мечтательной улыбке.

— Или можно тестировать зелья на нём, — пробормотал Поттер, шагая обратно в камин и путаясь в собственных чувствах и мыслях.

 

* * *

 

Он всегда старался всех понять. Себя, Дамблдора, Волдеморта и Мерлин знает кого ещё. Старался — и никак не мог. Дамблдор всегда знал в тысячу раз больше, чем говорил, Волдеморта было невозможно понять в принципе — во-первых, без того, чего не договаривал Дамблдор, во-вторых, потому что Том Риддл явно был не в себе. Копаться в собственной голове Гарри и вообще втайне считал бесполезным — потому что в итоге всё всегда оказывалось не так, как он думал.

Вот и сейчас. Оказывается, он не был для Малфоя врагом.

Он не пожал ему протянутую при всех руку. Он отвечал на его подколки своими и порывался «бить морду». Соперничал. Побеждал. Находился в ореоле славы, пусть и не нужной ему, но нужной Малфою. У него были друзья, готовые умереть за него. У Малфоя — только никчёмные прихвостни.

Разве этого было не достаточно для ненависти?

Гарри внезапно понял, что нет.

 

* * *

 

Утро не было добрым, потому что было ранним, но это не портило Малфою настроение вот уже лет пятнадцать как. Примерно с тех самых пор, как его детство уже не было причиной ни поваляться в кровати подольше, ни увильнуть от занятий с отцом, ни просто повеселиться. 

Когда он вывалился из камина в кабинет Гермионы Грейнджер, постаравшись сделать это с максимально возможным в данной ситуации достоинством, на её столе уже стояли две чашки крепкого кофе.

— Привет, Драко, — дружелюбно сказала она, очевидно, показывая приемлемый (или желаемый) тон их дальнейшего общения.

— Здравствуй, — он опустил глаза.

— Я приготовила тебе кофе, ты не против?

— Спасибо, — ничего не значащий обмен фразами.

Ему должно быть неловко и стыдно, он знал. Стыдно ли? Нет. Он извинился перед ней, и она это поняла. Как поняла и то, что по сути ему было неважно, будут ли приняты его извинения, вопрос был в том, чтобы принести их. Для самого себя. Малфои всегда делают только то, что им нужно. Неловко ли? Нет. Малфою нужно работать — и он будет работать.

Внутри себя Драко тяжело усмехнулся. Что ж, при желании он мог обойти кодекс Малфоев хитростью, в этом он был настоящим воспитанником своего факультета. Но всё-таки предпочёл сжечь манускрипт.

— Чем я буду заниматься? — его пальцы чуть дрогнули, белые на белоснежной кружке.

— Мы будем заниматься, Драко. Это экспериментальная лаборатория Министерства, относящаяся к Отделу тайн. Она тесно связана с Отделом обеспечения магического правопорядка, а именно — с Секторами выявления и конфискации поддельных защитных заклинаний и оберегов и борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии. То есть, в основном, сюда к нам из этих Секторов поступают всевозможные интересные и по большей части трудно объяснимые артефакты, которые нужно изучить и иногда уничтожить.

— Поттер говорил что-то о зельях… — Малфой выглядел слегка озадаченным.

— Да, это вторая сторона нашей работы. Менее афишируемая. И более экспериментальная. Будем изучать всё, что не было ранее изучено, экспериментировать с новыми составами… После войны, сам понимаешь, многие ингредиенты стало сложно достать, поэтому найти аналоги просто необходимо.

Это Малфою было уже ближе. 

 

**Глава 2**

 

Работать было на удивление приятно.

Впервые в жизни Драко Малфой чувствовал, что делает что-то полезное — не для себя, и в это же время знал, что делает это исключительно для себя самого. Очень глупо было бы думать, что он работает на кого-то: любой умный маг работает в первую очередь на себя. Он получал уникальные знания и необходимые на содержание Малфой-мэнора деньги, медленно обрастая новыми важными связями и — самое главное — понемногу восстанавливая честь, гордость и общественное положение фамилии.

Кроме того, его работа не была ни скучной, ни вызывающей отвращение. На пару с Грейнджер они могли сутками торчать в лаборатории, изучая странного цвета колючки репейника, которые неугомонный Поттер притащил из очередной командировки в какие-то дали с настолько сложными названиями, что Драко не решался их повторять при свидетелях, или какие-нибудь очередные колдовским способом отравленные подстаканники, покрытые разводами от неизвестных магическому сообществу зелий. Из неизвестных колючек в итоге выжимались все волшебные свойства, а с подстаканников старательно соскребались ошмётки бывших эликсиров. Ошмётки дотошно раскладывались на ингредиенты, а после следовали долгие и упорные попытки воссоздать оригинальное зелье. Гермиона брала на себя определение состава, молодой Малфой — процесс изготовления, и в результате у сработавшейся за первые же два часа парочки учёных волшебников за целых три месяца не случилось ни осечки, ни неудачи, ни просто какого бы то ни было мало-мальского затруднения.

Пока к ним не попал он.

Фамильный сервиз Малфоев.

 

* * *

 

— Я хочу знать, откуда это взялось, — ему почти удалось сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.

— Не знаю, авроры принесли с очередного задания, как обычно, — Гермиона пожала плечами.

— А кто конкретно?

— Гарри, как всегда.

Ну да. Конечно. Можно было догадаться и самому. Уперевшись в переносицу указательным пальцем, Малфой застыл как изваяние.

— Драко, в чём дело? — карие глаза встревожено заглянули ему в лицо.

Пару лет назад он не то что ей, вообще никому, ни за что не сказал бы, что происходит. Но сейчас — почему нет?

— Это… наша фамильная реликвия, — в его голосе даже проскользнула холодная нотка сарказма, — которую отец прихватил с собой, когда бросил нас с матерью.

Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности, но быстро взяла себя в руки. В конце концов, она никогда не была дурой, и именно поэтому всегда знала, что рано или поздно пропавшая вместе с Лордом Малфоем реликвия древнего рода вполне могла попасть в их отдел.

— Это… — она открыла было рот, чтобы высказать свои мысли, но Драко перебил её, что само по себе было редким явлением в его безукоризненной вежливости.

— Было вполне ожидаемо, да. Несмотря на то, что отец полностью оправдан, он действительно мог… нет, не попытаться возродить Тёмного Лорда, потому что на этот раз такие попытки точно обречены на провал. Нет, он мог задумать или совершить что-то… — Драко сглотнул, — что-то противозаконное. Всё понятно.

— Драко…

— Гермиона, мне нужно поговорить с Поттером. Нужно узнать, как к ним попал этот сервиз. Не возражаешь?

Украдкой взглянув на часы, Гермиона отрицательно покачала головой. Рабочий день подходил к концу, все планы на сегодня были уже выполнены и кое в чём даже перевыполнены, никаких причин задерживать Малфоя у неё не было. А даже если бы и были, она всё равно не стала бы этого делать.

— Спасибо, — коротко кивнув, он вышел из их кабинета, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

 

* * *

 

— Малфой? — Гарри удивлённо поднял голову от пергамента.

Нет, ему не приходилось тратить своё драгоценное время на заполнение никому не нужных бумажек — он всего лишь собирался отправить Джинни сову с приглашением на ужин.

— Поттер, — Малфой остановился перед его столом, прямой, как струна, и очевидно взволнованный.

— Что случилось? Что-то с Гермионой? С тем сервизом? — видеть Малфоя в таком состоянии было, мягко говоря, непривычно. 

Учитывая его аристократическую выдержку, вывести слизеринского принца из его всегдашнего спокойного равновесия могло только нечто очень и очень неординарное. Впрочем, бывший слизеринец на глазах брал себя в руки.

— Нет, — он покачал головой и в этот момент был уже снова спокойным и собранным, таким, каким был последние три с половиной месяца, в течение которых Гарри имел честь периодически его лицезреть. — Просто хотел пригласить тебя на ужин.

От неожиданности Гарри чуть не свалился со стула. Малфой? Его? На ужин? Сформировавшиеся за семь школьных лет инстинкты самосохранения и недоверия ко всем представителям змеиного факультета в целом и конкретно этому блондину в частности дружно закричали в голове, что на ужин Малфой может пригласить Поттера с одной только единственной целью — съесть. Герой Британии потряс головой, отгоняя устаревшие мысли. 

Наблюдавший за этой картиной Драко чуть улыбнулся. Нервная дрожь в ногах уже улеглась: отец больше не был для него близким человеком (да и вообще никогда не был), значит, волноваться о его судьбе не стоило — законное любопытство, не более того, а что до приглашения на ужин… Было бы здорово отмахнуться и сказать, что ему не впервой приглашать кого-то куда-то, но дела обстояли не так.

В послешкольные годы приглашал Драко исключительно мать — к столу и себя самого — в домашнюю библиотеку, когда идти туда особенно не хотелось.

— Н-на ужин? — Гарри даже слегка покраснел, он ведь владел собой совсем не так хорошо, как Малфой.

— Угу, — тот решил не смущать гриффиндорца окончательно. — Мне нужно с тобой кое о чём поговорить. Без лишних ушей, в спокойной обстановке и, к тому же, я очень голоден после работы.

Честно говоря, «новый» Малфой нравился Поттеру гораздо больше, чем прежний. Такому он бы даже руку пожал… наверное. И этот «новый» Малфой, уже сменивший рабочую мантию на красивый, стального цвета костюм, с элегантной полосатой рубашкой, стоял посреди его кабинета и приглашал…А кстати, куда?

— Куда? — Гарри решил озвучить вопрос, пусть это и выглядело немножко не в тему.

— В мой любимый ресторан, куда же ещё, — Драко внезапно подумал, что не был в этом ресторане тысячу лет.

— Ну… Тогда пойдём? — Гарри поднялся из-за стола, одновременно задвигая пергамент подальше. Хорошо, что он ещё не успел написать приглашение Джинни.

 

* * *

 

«Любимый ресторан» оказался слегка не таким, каким Гарри и представлял себе любимое место Драко Малфоя. Мальчик-который-выжил ожидал увидеть вычурную помпезность, стулья на львиных лапах, посуду из чистого золота и вышколенных изящных официантов. Официанты, правда, такими и оказались: они скользили по залу, бесшумные, словно тени, незаметные, как фестралы, словом, выше всяких похвал. В остальном же это место куда более скромным, чем его рисовали представления Поттера о фешенебельных заведениях. Сдержанные тона, элегантная мебель, минимализм в оформлении — никакой кричащей роскоши, но в то же время никакого намёка на скудость. Всё очень просто и очень дорого.

Гарри покосился на Малфоя, шедшего чуть впереди. Он выглядел здесь как рыба в воде, но Поттер помнил, что появился в его кабинете блондин всё же взолнованным. И волновало его, как не трудно было догадаться, именно то, о чём они должны были сегодня поговорить. За этим ужином. Сейчас.

 

* * *

 

— Откуда взялся этот сервиз? — Малфой задал вопрос в лоб как только им принесли заказ.

До этого они болтали о погоде, квиддиче, новых моделях мётел и буднях работы в Министерстве.

— Что?

— Откуда взялся этот сервиз? — отчётливо повторил Малфой, аккуратно нарезая телячью отбивную на идеально ровные ломтики.

Гарри от неожиданности так надавил на свой нож, что едва не развалил пополам хрупкую фарфоровую тарелку.

— Зачем тебе? — буркнул он, краснея при мысли о том, сколько язвительных комментариев о его плебейских манерах может сейчас отпустить изысканный слизеринец.

— Просто интересно, — вопреки ожиданиям Поттера, Драко даже не обратил внимания на чрезмерные усилия брюнета, грозившие фарфору летальным исходом.

— Настолько интересно, что ты пригласил меня на ужин, Малфой?

Блондин передёрнул плечами. Его лицо выражало изысканное безразличие, несмотря на то, что тема разговора задевала Малфоя за живое. Драко сам пока толком не мог понять две вещи: почему его так интересовала судьба фамильного сервиза и связанная с ним судьба отца и почему он не собирался раскрывать Поттеру истинной причины, ведь ту же Гермиону он уже ввёл в курс дела.

Да. Грейнджер для него была теперь «Гермионой», а Поттер по-прежнему оставался «Поттером». Может быть, в этом и была причина его молчания.

— Это очень необычный сервиз, знаешь ли, — самое интересное было в том, что Малфой ни капельки не кривил душой, он всего лишь говорил полуправду, — настолько необычный, что мы не рискуем проводить исследования, не узнав его истории, которая почему-то держится в этот раз в строгом секрете.

— Эмм…

— Разве тебе не известно, Поттер, что знание происхождения артефакта необходимо в нашей работе, м? — Драко отправил в рот кусочек отбивной и откинулся на спинку своего стула.

— Разумеется, известно, — похоже, Гарри всё-таки погорячился с мыслью о том, что этому Малфою он бы даже руку пожал.

Блондинистая зараза до сих пор умела раздражать как никто.

Так бесил Гарри Поттера разве что только Северус Снейп.

Но эта мысль тут же остудила героя. В Снейпе он всю жизнь ошибался, и это научило Гарри не делать поспешных выводов и не поддаваться эмоциям. Дорогой ценой научило, надо сказать.

— Так в чём же дело на этот раз?

— Министр попросил о молчании, — брюнет едва не поперхнулся под испытующим взглядом Малфоя-младшего.

— И это значит, что мы должны рисковать жизнями, исследуя серебряно-фарфоровую чушь? — бесчисленные поколения Малфоев перевернулись, наверное, в своих семейных склепах от такого вопиющего неуважения, но Драко было плевать.

 

* * *

 

В настойчивости Малфоя было что-то настораживающее. Настолько настораживающее, что не давало спать всю ночь, а утром заставило подняться раньше семи.

Гарри налил себе крепкого кофе и оперся о подоконник. За окном звонкими голосами пели утренние птички, солнце яркими лучами золотило крыши соседних домов… А в голове бились назойливые встревоженные тяжёлые мысли.

Конечно, и Малфой, и Гермиона имели право знать, с чем работали. Но таково было особое предостережение министра… Таков был риск их службы: работа в лаборатории — ещё далеко не гарант безопасности, исследователи рисковали порой сильнее авроров, ведь никто не знал, какие заклятия наложила на артефакт какая-нибудь коварная ведьма или как поведут себя засохшие останки колдовских зелий в сочетании с министерскими реагентами.

Так что в этот раз Гарри честно предупредил Гермиону о том, что не может сообщить ей ничего о сервизе, и боевая подруга отнеслась к этому с пониманием. И, к слову, должна была передать эту информацию и Малфою. Но проклятый слизеринец отчего-то заинтересовался происхождением дурацкого набора посуды до такой степени, что потратил время и деньги на экскурсию с ним в ресторан… Что же было такого в добытых предметах, что так заинтересовало блондина? Судя по всему, это «что-то» было значимым исключительно для него одного, иначе Гермиона уже оббивала бы двери кабинета Шеклболта с официальной просьбой доскональных объяснений.

Гермиона… Она так сблизилась с Драко последнее время, и это так сильно не нравилось Рону. Но девушка только отмахивалась от своего жениха, пожимая плечами и в сотый раз повторяя, что «Малфой изменился»… Итак, Гермиона. Она могла бы помочь.

Улыбаясь собственным догадкам и возникшей благодаря им идее, Гарри допил кофе и, подойдя к камину, взял с полки пригоршню Летучего Пороха.

 

* * *

 

То, что перед ним — самозванка, Малфой понял сразу.

Если бы у него спросили, как ему это удалось, Драко не смог бы ответить. Это было шестое чувство, интуиция, природный дар или, может быть, невероятная наблюдательность, всё что угодно. Факт оставался фактом: он нутром чувствовал, что перед ним стоит не его коллега.

И всё-таки — посторонился, пропуская девушку (точнее, того, кто ей притворялся) внутрь Малфой-мэнора.

Да, она пришла не камином — потому что единственный подключённый к Каминной Сети камин в замке был соединён с их кабинетом исключительно в одну сторону. Аппарация прямо в гостиную? Это было бы слишком нагло — и невозможно к тому же. Портключ? Нет, Драко не склонен был никому доверять, он ни за что в жизни не дал бы кому-либо портключ до своего дома без особой необходимости.

Так что «Гермиона» просто постучала в огромные двери поместья, видимо, всё-таки аппарировав на территорию родового имения. Что ж, она ведь была здесь когда-то… Драко чуть поморщился, вспомнив войну и те обстоятельства, которые привели золотое трио тогда в Малфой-мэнор. Он вспомнил, как не выдал их, как ему были противны действия Беллатрисы, как он не мог им ничего противопоставить… Уже тогда он становился тем, кем является сейчас. Разве что гораздо более слабым. Или — гораздо более Малфоем в понимании семейного кодекса.

Драко фыркнул.

Итак, если это не шутки его разыгравшегося воображения, если это действительно не Гермиона, то аппарировать в усадьбу мог только тот, кто уже бывал в Малфой-мэноре. Не то, чтобы это сильно сужало круг поисков, впрочем.

— Чай? Кофе? Приказать домовикам подать полноценный обед? — он покосился на девушку, ожидая её возмущённой реакции.

— Чай, если можно, — спокойно произнесла «Гермиона».

Насколько он помнил по школе, та, которую он за семь лет привык называть «грязнокровкой», а теперь называл по имени, та, которая вязала домовым эльфам шапки с целью немедленного освобождения угнетённых, возмущалась на любое упоминание о домовиках как о слугах. Что ж… Он хлопнул в ладоши и дал соответствующие указания мгновенно появившемуся эльфу.

Никакой реакции на лице «Гермионы».

— Ты что-то хотела обсудить по работе? — попытался Драко хоть как-то выведать причины появления в его доме мага, использовавшего оборотное зелье, и тут ему в голову пришла гениальная мысль. — Или всё дело в наших личных отношениях, м?

Он подошёл к девушке и взял её за руку, внутренне пополам сгибаясь от хохота, такой шок был написан на её симпатичном лице.

— Милая, — если бы это была настоящая Гермиона, ему бы уже грозила парочка Непростительных или как минимум обычная маггловская пощёчина, — я так рад тебя видеть…

Продолжая нести чушь, Малфой другой рукой обнял «Грейнджер» за талию. Его гостья молчала, удивлённо хлопая глазами и поддаваясь на все провокации. Немного посомневавшись в необходимости следующих действий, Драко всё же легко коснулся губ девушки своими губами. 

Вообще он не был сторонником таких вот резких сближений, но желание вывести притворщицу или притворщика на чистую воду брало верх над осторожностью.

«Гермионе» пришлось отвечать на его поцелуй. По всей видимости, под её личиной скрывался кто-то, кто ничего не знал о подлинном характере их взаимоотношений и к тому же имел причины думать, будто между ними что-то есть. Что ж, по Министерству ходили такие слухи: слишком уже весело и легко общались между собой бывшие враги.

Не к месту Драко вдруг вспомнил, как Гермиона однажды чуть не сломала ему его аристократический нос.

Чуть хмыкнув, он оторвался от губ мнимой коллеги и опустился на шикарный диван, увлекая девушку за собой. Она покорно опустилась на самый краешек изысканного произведения мебельного искусства и робко опустила глаза. На её щеках смущённо проступали алые пятна румянца, а на переносице Драко разглядел следы от очков…

Следы от очков? Мерлин, Драко едва не расхохотался.

— Сладкая, может, продолжим то, на чём мы остановились вчера? — его голос был низким и хриплым, но исключительно от попыток сдержаться. Внутри себя Малфой самым неподобающим для представителя древнего рода образом просто ржал в голос.

«Гермиона» покорно кивнула. Она не знала, на что соглашается, но и выбора у неё не было. Ни на чём «таком» они сроду не останавливались, но об этом очкастому самозванцу знать было необязательно.

Драко снова поцеловал податливые губы — лениво, но требовательно. Честно говоря, ему было немного странно делать это, учитывая то, кто был «внутри» Гермионы, но разоблачить обманщика — оно того стоило. Он даже позволил себе слегка скользнуть ладонями по спине девушки… На большее решаться не стоило: в конце концов, как бы удивительно это ни звучало, Малфой уважал Гермиону, пусть даже перед ним и было только её подобие.

Отстранившись, он легонько подтолкнул «Гермиону» вниз и закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда «она» взглянула на него шокированными глазами. Драко положил руки на плечи «коллеги» и снова легко направил её вниз. Девушка, хотя вряд ли можно было её так называть, зная, кто именно находится сейчас в её образе под действием оборотного зелья, с тяжёлым вздохом опустилась вниз и потянулась руками к ширинке Малфоя.

 

* * *

 

— Ты готов настолько унизиться, Поттер? — насмешливый голос прозвучал словно гром среди ясного неба.

Разоблачённый Гарри с удивлением и одновременно облегчением поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза слизеринцу.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — его рука потянулась к припрятанной палочке. 

Обливиэйт — и дело в шляпе.

— Экспеллиармус! — едва ли не впервые в жизни Драко, мать его, Малфой оказался быстрее него. 

Лучше бы он снитчи так ловил, честное слово.

Палочка с жалобным звуком стукнулась об пол, приземлившись где-то в дальнем углу комнаты.

— И что мне с тобой делать? Запустить Петрификусом и ждать, пока не примешь свой настоящий облик? На сколько там хватит твоего зелья? — свою палочку Малфой убирать не спешил. — Пара часов? Или больше?

Карты — раскрыты, а смысла притворяться — больше не было.

— Два с половиной, — нехотя вымолвил Гарри и тут же выплюнул с ненавистью: — А ты всё такая же гадина, Малфой!

— Гадина? — Драко уставился на него так, будто впервые увидел. — Ты появляешься в моём доме в образе другого человека, я разоблачаю тебя, и я — гадина? Мне кажется, то, что сделал я было если не этичнее твоего поступка, то, по крайней мере, логичней и обоснованней.

Несколько минут национальный герой не знал, что ответить. Он понимал, что Малфой был действительно прав, но не мог простить тому унижения с поцелуями… И кстати о поцелуях.

— Вы действительно с Гермионой… ну? — он не договорил, надеясь, что не в меру наблюдательный блондин и сам догадается, что он имел в виду.

Не в меру наблюдательный блондин внезапно расхохотался. Громко и от души, так хорошо, как Гарри никогда от него не слышал. Он вообще никогда не слышал малфоевского смеха, не видел того смеющимся или даже улыбающимся — только наглые ухмылки и мерзкое хихиканье.

«Малфой изменился», — пронеслись в голове слова Гермионы.

— Поттер, ты дурак? — просмеявшись, выдал Малфой, на миг становясь обычным мальчишкой, без всяких аристократических масок, самообладания, фамильной чести и прочего. — Если бы я так вёл себя с настоящей Гермионой, меня давно б уже доставили в Святого Мунго!

— Я рад, — только и смог выдавить Гарри.

— Твоему рыжему другу ничего не угрожает в его матримониальных притязаниях, — Драко понемногу становился прежним собой, спокойным и невозмутимым. — Это была просто проверка, как ты, наверное, уже догадался. Как и вопрос про домовиков.

Поттер мысленно взвыл. Борьба Гермионы за права домовых эльфов… Как можно было так проколоться? А ещё аврор.

— Так для чего ты пришёл?

Врать, что он пришёл просто так, было как минимум глупо. Приняв оборотного зелья, по гостям не ходят. Гарри опустил глаза на свои руки. Непривычно тонкие и изящные, с длинными девичьими пальчиками. Невыносимое зрелище.

— Узнать про сервиз, — честно ответил он.

— Ты для этого выбрал какой-то не гриффиндорский метод, — Малфой медленно отошёл к окну и задумчиво уставился вдаль. — Впрочем, провал получился весьма гриффиндорским.

— Не надо строить из себя Снейпа, — по привычке огрызнулся Гарри и тут же пожалел о сказанном.

Во-первых, он сам давно уже не держал зла на профессора зельеварения. Во-вторых, лицо Малфоя так исказилось от боли и гнева, что даже Тёмный Лорд по сравнению с Драко выглядел бы сейчас добрым ангелом.

— Не смей упоминать моего крёстного, — шипению слизеринца позавидовал бы любой виртуоз парселтанга.

— Извини, — Поттер поспешно выставил перед собой руки и снова мысленно чертыхнулся, увидев вместо знакомой картины изящные ладошки подруги.

Потянулись долгие минуты молчания. 

Когда Драко наконец-то отвернулся от окна, на его диване сидела уже не «Гермиона», а настоящий Гарри Поттер. Собственной персоной. Разве что в женской одежде.

— Ты не оставишь меня в покое, пока я тебе не скажу, почему так интересуюсь этим сервизом?

Гарри кивнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на своё дурацкое положение. Одежда, которая была как раз его школьной подруге, была чудовищно мала ему самому, и он был очень благодарен Малфою за то, что тот смотрел ему прямо в лицо, не обращая внимания на тряпки. Ну, или делая вид.

— Это фамильный сервиз нашей семьи, — ровным и даже немного скучающим тоном вымолвил Драко.

Брюнет задохнулся, как от удара под дых.

— А почему он… — Поттер обвёл комнату широким жестом, — не в Малфой-мэноре?

— Потому что это фамильный сервиз Малфоев, Поттер, а мой отец является на данный момент Лордом Малфоем, несмотря на своё отсутствие. Поэтому он взял его с собой. Видимо, — в голосе блондина сквозила усмешка, — хотел прислать мне его в подарок… В тот день, когда я стану Лордом. Через полтора года, когда Люциуса официально признают умершим, — пояснил он недоумевающему собеседнику.

— Мерлин… Но Кингсли ничего не говорил мне о Люциу… — Гарри понял, что сказал лишнего.

Драко едва заметно напрягся, но тут же расслабился, поняв, что продолжения фразы от героя Британии не дождаться. Что ж, оговорки Поттера хватало на то, чтобы сделать как минимум два взаимосвязанных вывода: Поттер был не в курсе истории артефакта — зато в курсе был Шеклболт.

Более того, он мог догадаться об этом раньше. Когда Поттер во время первого разговора упомянул о том, что министр попросил о молчании.

 

**Глава 3**

 

Сказать, что Гарри был зол — значит, ничего не сказать. Со времен Дамблдора у него развилась сильнейшая аллергия на манипуляцию: слишком долго и слишком активно его использовали в своих интересах, не желая сообщать ни мелких деталей, ни основных фактов, напрямую касающихся его самого. Хорошо, победа над Волдемортом была не только интересом Дамблдора, она была, ни много, ни мало, общественно важной задачей, но тем не менее Мальчику-который-выжил чертовски надоело чувствовать себя марионеткой в чужих руках.

Итак, Кингсли не счёл нужным рассказать ему, откуда у него взялся малфоевский сервиз. Он отнекивался минут десять даже тогда, когда Гарри и Малфой с палочками наперевес ворвались в его кабинет с требованием немедленных объяснений. А потом он вдруг как-то обмяк в своём кресле и заявил, что всё расскажет и без Круциатусов.

Гарри знал, что Малфой не стал бы этого делать.

Зато он и сам был вполне способен на парочку Круцио, а вот бывшему Пожирателю Смерти не стоило рисковать своей репутацией, и что там, своей свободой.

Так что сейчас отдышавшийся Шеклболт должен был им всё рассказать. По порядку. С начала.

 

* * *

 

— Ваш отец умер, мистер Малфой, — глядя блондину прямо в глаза, сказал министр.

— Мерлин… — выдохнул Гарри.

Нет, он решительно отказывался понимать всех этих «сильных мира сего». Сначала Шеклболт таился ото всех, даже от своего лучшего аврора, от Гарри, который, казалось бы, всей своей жизнью на сто лет вперёд доказал уже, что достоин доверия. Теперь — вот так в лоб раскрывает тот самый секрет, который хранил так усердно.

— Как это случилось? — голос Драко был, пожалуй, даже слишком спокойным. Только пальцы, крепко сжимавшие палочку, чуть побелели.

Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж белее…

— Сегодня ночью, — Кингсли ответил совсем невпопад, но кроме Гарри никто не обратил на это внимания. — Он был в Святого Мунго.

— Почему я ничего не знал?

— Мы… — секундная пауза. — Мы не знали, можно ли вам доверять.

«Зачем было оправдывать, если нельзя доверять?», — Гарри сам не ожидал от себя такой постановки вопроса. Мысль была странной и, более того, даже слегка чужеродной: доверять Малфою ему и самому было дико. Но он уже доверял.

Доверял, необъяснимо пропустив тот удивительно долгий и вместе с тем откровенно короткий момент, когда и был совершён шаг — нет, не от любви до ненависти (это ведь вообще не про них), да и, конечно, не от ненависти до любви, но, по крайней мере, от недоверия — до доверия. Может быть, это было гораздо более значимо, чем значили бы былая ненависть и какая-то там любовь.

— Как он оказался в Мунго? — Драко проигнорировал прозрачный намёк на то, что считался способным на отцеубийство.

— Его нашли в Шотландии, в полубессознательном состоянии… Все знали, что он пропал, но никто не стал бы против воли волочь Люциуса обратно в Малфой-мэнор или даже вообще куда-либо за пределы Шотландии. Вылечили бы и отправили странствовать дальше, ну, разве что считаться без вести пропавшим он бы перестал. В таком случае, — министр покосился на невозмутимого слизеринца, — вы лишились бы своего нынешнего регентства и возможности в ближайшее время вступить в наследственные права.

— Я уже понял, что меня подозревают в убийстве, — блондин лениво опёрся ладонью о стол.

— Половина магической Британии была бы не против засадить вас в Азкабан, мистер Малфой, — откровенная злость в голосе Шеклболта удивила Гарри, — а вместо этого вы сидите на шее у Министерства…

— Я работаю на Министерство, а не сижу у него на шее, и это раз. У половины магической Британии, впрочем, нет, у всей магической Британии был шанс отправить меня не только в Азкабан, но и непосредственно в нежные объятья дементоров, это два. Так, может быть, вы отбросите эмоции и расскажете мне всё-таки, что произошло с моим отцом?

Кингсли скрипнул зубами:

— Как я уже сказал, его нашли в Шотландии. Он был очень плох, и умудрился несколько раз швырнуть в местных авроров атакующими заклинаниями, а потом просто потерять сознание. Повреждения были серьёзными, поэтому вашего отца доставили в самую крупную магическую лечебницу, то есть в Святого Мунго.

— Что это были за повреждения? — Малфой говорил по-прежнему ровно, но Гарри вдруг кожей почувствовал, как трепещет за этим скучающим тоном тщательно сдерживаемое волнение. 

— Не думаю, что вам следует это знать.

— Это мой отец, — волнение всё же прорвалось на секунду, превратив обычно плавную речь в нечто среднее между рычанием и шипением.

Гарри предостерегающе (или угрожающе, он ещё не решил) поднял палочку, в который раз понимая, что ему совсем не нравится поведение министра. Внезапно вспомнилось всё то, что происходило до победы над Волдемортом: трусливая и лживая политика Министерства, обвинения их с Дамблдором во лжи, омерзительная Долорэс Амбридж со своими котятами и изощрённым садизмом, разбирательства с магглорождёнными и прочее прочее прочее. С чего и когда он вообще решил, что этому институту волшебного общества не то, что следует, а хотя бы можно доверять? Как он позволил себе оказаться на стороне Министерства Магии, если всегда боролся в противоположном строю?

Конечно, он воевал не с Министерством, он воевал с Тёмным Лордом, но в высшем органе власти магического мира, похоже, и после победы было слишком много плохого.

— Магические повреждения и обычные тоже, — Кингсли сдался под его пристальным взглядом, — он провёл в больнице почти неделю, но колдомедики так и не смогли его вылечить.

— А сервиз?

— Вас так волнует сервиз, мистер Малфой?

— Меня волнует не сервиз, мистер Шеклболт, а то, откуда он у вас взялся.

— Авроры нашли его в вещах вашего отца.

— И когда вы собирались объявить о смерти Люциуса Малфоя? — мальчик-который-выжил наконец-то вступил в разговор.

Шеклболт смерил его неодобрительным взглядом. Но Гарри и без этого понимал, что ничего хорошего за такое вторжение вместе с допросом им с Малфоем не светит. Им с Малфоем. Тьфу ты. 

— Сегодня вечером.

С минуту Драко пристально смотрел на сидящего в кресле министра, и Гарри на какое-то мгновение показалось, что слизеринец готовит какую-то проникновенную речь, но тот, так и не сказав ни слова, развернулся и зашагал прочь. Палочку при этом он всё так же крепко сжимал в правой руке. Забыл, наверное, что вообще её держит.

Поттер осторожно двинулся следом за школьным врагом. Уже на пороге победитель Того, Кого Нельзя Называть, остановился и, направив палочку на Шеклболта, громко вымолвил:

— Обливиэйт!

 

* * *

 

Несмотря на то, что рабочий день давно уже начался, Поттер не спешил к себе в кабинет. На свои задания, если бы они у него были, он бы тоже сейчас не спешил… Надо было подумать.

Он только что стёр память министру.

Конечно, это ничем ему не грозило — просто потому, что об этом никто не мог узнать, но всё-таки было как-то слишком не по-гриффиндорски. Зато угрызения совести атаковали его сейчас со всей мощью львиного факультета…

Слизеринец же, которому угрызения совести, скорее всего, были просто неведомы (да в самом деле — это же не он кидался обливиэйтом в Шеклболта!) грациозной походкой шёл впереди него. Малфой уже успел переодеться в невзрачную рабочую мантию, но… «Есть такие люди, на них хоть Хагридову ночнушку одень — всё равно будут смотреться, как в вечернем костюме» — немного раздражённо подумал Гарри. 

Рядом с хрупким и изящным Малфоем он чувствовал себя огромным и неуклюжим. И то, что Малфой был выше его на полголовы, а в плечах они были одинаково широки, почему-то не имело никакого значения.

Малфой, точно так же погружённый в свои мысли, не замечал, что Поттер следует за ним по пятам — или просто не обращал на это внимания.

Блондин серебристой змейкой скользнул внутрь их с Гермионой кабинета, Гарри последовал за ним. 

Оба замерли на пороге.

Гермиона Грейнджер рыдала за своим большим дубовым столом.

Гарри ещё не успел ничего подумать, не то, что что-то там предпринять, а Малфой одним кошачьим прыжком уже оказался возле бывшей однокурсницы. Поттер удивлённо заморгал: он, конечно, знал, что отношения Драко и Гермионы далеки от актуальной когда-то школьной вражды, что они с полуслова понимают друг друга в работе и, кажется, вполне сносно общаются между собой в перерывах между исследованиями зелий и магических артефактов, но… Но кто, в конце концов, мог представить, что слизеринский, мать его, принц Драко, чёрт побери, Малфой будет вот так вот едва ли не на коленях сидеть перед «грязнокровкой», одной рукой обнимая её, а другой — перебирая непослушные волосы, и шептать что-то вроде «ну-ну, не плачь, успокойся»?!!

Гермиона удивила парня едва ли не больше. Насколько Гарри помнил, она всегда предпочитала давать волю слезам в одиночестве — что тогда, с этим дурацким оборотным зельем, что потом…А сейчас она, судорожно всхлипнув, всем телом развернулась к Малфою и уткнулась головой ему в грудь, продолжая сотрясаться в рыданиях. На лице слизеринца Гарри не заметил ни презрения, ни недовольства, а только искреннее волнение и желание успокоить.

Сам он так и стоял столбом на пороге, не зная, куда себя деть.

Заметив это, Малфой незаметно кивнул в сторону кресла для посетителей. Мысленно герой Британии фыркнул от такого всепонимания и всепрощения, но в кресло всё-таки опустился.

— Гермиона, милая, что случилось? 

Поменьше надо общаться с Малфоем, а то от такой ломки школьных стереотипов и крыша поехать может.

В очередной раз всхлипнув, Гермиона отчаянно помотала головой и крепче вцепилась пальцами в мантию блондина.

— Ну что ты, в самом деле… Кто тебя обидел? Ну, хочешь, я его зааважу? Парочка непростительных, и никаких проблем… В самом деле, вон и Поттер согласен. Да, Гарри тоже тут, пришёл вот тебя навестить, а ты плачешь, как маленькая. А он ведь у нас аврор, он любого твоего обидчика в два счёта с дементором целоваться заставит, хочешь?

Гермиона зарыдала пуще прежнего.

— Нет, ну с дементорами я, может быть, и переборщил… И с Авадой тоже, ну только не реви, милая. Но парочка миленьких маленьких остолбенейчиков точно не помешают этому мандрагорову отродью, что посмело обидеть нашу ненаглядную Гермиону! На, вот, возьми платочки, успокойся, и расскажи нам, что случилось, — Драко по-быстрому трансфигурировал в платочки чистый пергамент со стола Гермионы и протянул их девушке.

— Р-р-рон, — выдохнула Гермиона пару минут спустя.

— Рона позвать? — Драко вскинулся бежать к камину.

— Нет, — в глазах девушки снова появились слёзы. — Мы с Роном поругались…

Малфой с нескрываемым облегчением расправил плечи:

— А я уж думал… Герми, милая, вы обязательно помиритесь.

— Н-н-нет…

— Хочешь, я с ним поговорю? — Драко скрипнул зубами, и Гарри мысленно покатился со смеху, представив эту картину.

— Н-н-нет…

— Что у вас произошло? — брюнет решил вклиниться в разговор, надеясь, что его с детства знакомый Гермионе голос окажется лучшим успокоительным, чем сюсюканье слизеринца.

Надо же, и правда подействовало.

— Мм-мы… мы д-должны были встретиться на в-в-выходных, — начала девушка свой рассказ, глядя в пол и держа зачем-то Малфоя за руку, — но я… я з-з-заболела и отправила Р-р-рону сову, ч-что н-не смогу с н-ним встретиться.

— Это не повод для ссоры, милая, — Драко крепче сжал её тонкие пальчики.

— Д-да, н-но… С-сегодня он п-пришёл с-сюда и н-накричал на меня, — Гермиона шумно высморкалась в платок и продолжила уже более связно. — Сказал, что видел меня в Косом Переулке и н-на больную я была совсем не похожа… Ч-что я была в каком-то открытом п-платье…

— В открытом платье, значит, — Малфой метнул в Гарри не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд.

Поттер похолодел. Ну, конечно. Это он, привыкая к образу Гермионы, минут пятнадцать шлялся по Косому Переулку, тренируя походку на каблуках и взгляды из-под ресниц. 

— Я, кажется, знаю, в чём дело… — смущённо начал он.

Всё равно — если он сам не признался бы, Малфой сдал бы его с потрохами, вон как сверкал своими грозовыми глазищами.

 

* * *

 

— Молодец, Поттер, — в голосе Малфоя было столько неприкрытой иронии и очевидной издёвки, что он снова стал похож на ту белобрысую слизеринскую гадину, какой Гарри привык его видеть.

С поправкой на то, что в этот раз Гарри действительно заслужил и иронии, и издевки, и даже чего похуже. 

Ему было стыдно.

Минуту назад он вышел от Рона. Драко, взявшийся проконтролировать процесс урегулирования ситуации, как он выразился, благоразумно ждал его в министерском коридоре. Сунься блондин к Уизли, пусть даже с самыми благими намерениями, дело могло кончиться плохо: Рональд не отличался такой же железной выдержкой, как у белобрысого потомка аристократического рода.

Впрочем, с сегодняшней ночи он уже полноправный Лорд Малфой.

— Я и так знаю, что я виноват, — огрызнулся Гарри.

Гермиона перестала с ним разговаривать, когда узнала, что он использовал оборотное зелье с её волосами ради того, чтобы «втереться в доверие» к Малфою. А Рон — тот и вовсе рвал и метал, чуть не разнёс половину этажа и выдал столько непечатных выражений, что Гарри пожалел об отсутствии у него Прытко Пишущего Пера.

— Да ладно. Главное, мир в будущей ячейке магического общества восстановлен, можешь не волноваться. Они уже завтра забудут, что на тебя обижались, — слизеринец примирительно пожал плечами.

Всепонимающий Малфой определённо вызывал у Поттера аллергию.

— Честное слово, в школе ты мне нравился больше, Малфой, — прошипел он неожиданно злобно.

Естественно, блондин на этот выпад никак не отреагировал. Хотя, если честно, Гарри ожидал от него чего-то… такого…ну…

— У меня нет времени обсуждать твою ностальгию по Хогвартсу, Поттер. Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чём.

— О чём же?

Малфой выбивал его из колеи. Мгновенно и резко. Бесил и тут же удивлял до невозможного. Сквозь его идеально красивое и идеально невозмутимое лицо на секунду проглядывал то прежний наглый хорёк, то — откуда ни возьмись — нормальный человек с нормальными человеческими просьбами и эмоциями. Вот и сейчас — первая часть фразы была произнесена так, будто школьный противник вернулся, а вторая — так, как будто близкий друг, волнуясь, просил о важном одолжении.

Мантикора его побери.

— О Мерлин… Слушаю вас, Лорд Малфой, — Гарри поправил очки и недовольно уставился на собеседника.

И — тут же пожалел о том, что сказал это «Лорд».

Тыкать слизеринца носом в сиротство было по меньшей мере низко.

— Я хотел бы попросить тебя, чтобы о том, что произошло сегодня в кабинете у Гермионы, никто не знал. И чтобы ты об этом тоже не вспоминал… по возможности.

— Конечно, о чём речь, — Гарри кивнул и запоздало понял, что Драко имел в виду не рыдания Гермионы, и не её ссору с Роном, а скорее своё, не аристократическое, в смысле не холодное и не безжизненное, поведение.

— А я не буду вспоминать о том, как ты бездарен в вопросах конспирации и каким был дураком, что заявился ко мне в образе Грейнджер… — блондин широко улыбнулся и протянул Поттеру руку.

Зрелище малфоевской улыбки было завораживающим настолько, что без раздумий Гарри пожал протянутую ладонь.

— Спасибо, — всё ещё продолжая улыбаться, Драко кивнул и, развернувшись, быстрым шагом зашагал в свои лабораторные подземелья.

Несколько секунд спустя Гарри поймал себя на том, что смотрит блондину вслед — и тоже улыбается. А ещё — что не знает, к чему относилось это «спасибо»: то ли к обещанию забыть «неподобающее» поведение, то ли к тому, что историческое рукопожатие всё-таки состоялось.

 

* * *

 

Пару дней спустя Драко коротал одинокий вечер в компании очередной версии биографии Мерлина. Длинный свиток пергамента с загадочным выражением лица притащила ему Гермиона: меняться книгами у них понемногу входило в привычку.

— Это, конечно, даже не лёгкое чтение, а очень-очень лёгкое, и, можно сказать, вообще полнейшая чушь, но ознакомиться всё-таки стоит, — с улыбкой заявила девушка, чей кулак до сих пор держал малфоевский нос в некотором напряжении.

В ответ Лорд Малфой протянул ей мемуары иранского руноведа и зельевара: подлинный раритет как в силу редкости (единственный экземпляр, разумеется), так и в силу того, что Иран и в магическом мире считался страной отнюдь не передовой. Сам Драко после прочтения конкретно этих мемуаров с общественным мнением был не согласен, потому что узнал едва ли не больше нового, чем могло уместиться в его голове. А уместиться там могло очень много. Так что, было весьма интересно, что об этом скажет мисс Грейнджер, семимильными шагами спешащая к тому, чтобы стать миссис Уизли.

О смерти его отца было объявлено, как и говорил Кингсли, вечером того самого дня, когда Поттер стёр министру память обливиэйтом. Надо сказать, во всём, что не касалось маскировки, Золотой Мальчик всё-таки был неплохим аврором, и об их небольшой «дружеской» беседе с Шеклболтом никто, включая самого Шеклболта, так и не узнал.

С той минуты, как смерть Люциуса Малфоя стала общеизвестным фактом, Драко автоматически принял на себя звание, права и обязанности Лорда Малфоя. Не сказать, что это дало какой-то положительный результат, кроме, пожалуй, несравнимо большей свободы в принятии касающихся рода решений. Но это не особенно волновало того, кто и без этой свободы сумел принять сразу два самых важных в истории аристократического семейства решений. Он принял светлую сторону в Великой войне, находясь всё ещё на тёмной, и сжёг семейный кодекс Малфоев, став настоящим Малфоем в большей степени, чем кто-либо до него.

Два решения, о которых точно знали только он и Нарцисса, но догадаться — мог любой.

Драко лениво скользил глазами по строчкам на старинном пергаменте, но мысли всё время норовили нырнуть в другое русло. Мерлин, по мнению авторов биографии, всю свою жизнь был слепым. Слепота вызывала в сознании Драко множество странных ассоциаций.

Он сам был слепым. Впрочем, нет, он был ослеплённым. И не в значении типа «ослеплённым чьей-либо красотой», а в значении «ослеплённым чьим-либо физическим воздействием». Он не склонял восторженно голову перед идеями Тёмного Лорда и перед необсуждаемым превосходством чистой крови, — его методично лишала зрения собственная родня.

Но слепота касалась не только его одного. Он думал о Поттере. Когда-то тот тоже был слеп. Слеп, например, в отношении Дамблдора… О, эта тема была уже так сильно избита, но всё-таки… Никто, включая самого Мальчика-который-выжил, не отрицал, что слишком часто Гарри был безвольной марионеткой в руках старика, который думал, что всё на свете известно ему наперёд. Поттер во всех этих военных перипетиях не видел дальше собственного носа, но совсем не потому, что его зрение было таким уж плохим: его, так же как и Драко, сознательно ослепляли.

Но всё изменилось теперь. Даже нет, всё изменилось довольно давно, и послушный мальчик Гарри Поттер курса с пятого не был уже прежним послушным марионеточным мальчиком, хотя и продолжал идти по предложенной Альбусом Дамблдором дороге. Всё начинается с малого: и если сначала будущий национальный герой просто действовал по своей воле в предложенных чужой волей обстоятельствах, то теперь, после войны, он и обстоятельства выбирал сам.

Кому верить — гриффинодрец тоже теперь выбирал сам. И, неожиданно выбрав Драко, лишил памяти Шеклболта.

Конечно, это был единичный случай, совсем короткий, слишком незначительный, чтобы быть показателем, но…

Уизли… Его «слепота» была совсем другого рода и зависела как раз от «плохого зрения»: отдаваясь собственным обидам и домыслам, он не был способен понимать поступки других и делал много ошибок. Впрочем, этот дефект зрения был настолько распространённым, что вряд ли заслуживал упоминания и внимания. Он верил Дамблдору и Ордену Феникса, или как там они себя называли, и не верил Волдеморту — так же бездумно, как Драко. Разница была только в том, что Рон изначально родился на «более правильной» стороне, а теперь, когда появились все возможности избавиться от собственной слепоты, не собирался этого делать. Не видел даже необходимости.

Гермиона. Книги и преподаватели всегда были для неё единственным в жизни авторитетом, но она едва ли не раньше Поттера начала сомневаться в нерушимости своих представлений. Самый сильный, самый быстрый, самый живой ум в этой компании не мог не быть самым гибким. А гибкий ум, гордость слизеринских учеников, всегда умеет видеть любую ситуацию с разных сторон и оценивать все эти стороны с точки зрения выбора. Пусть даже выбор и делается в итоге по-гриффиндорски честный и даже, может быть, глупый.

Их выбор не был в итоге глупым — победа и время показали это.

Но «победителей не судят» — это принцип не Гриффиндора. Добиваться своей цели любыми средствами, которые только может позволить совесть, — это скорей к Слизерину, совесть студентов которого всегда позволяла себе очень многое.

Победить, будучи слепыми куклами в руках пророчества и покойного директора школы, — это было как-то… это было бы как-то не очень даже для самого Драко, который лет с четырнадцати начал осознавать всю свою «пешечность» в этой шахматной партии. А для героев, думавших, что все решения приняты самостоятельно, а все суждения — бесконечно верны, ощутить себя пешками было ударом.

Этот поствоенный синдром никогда не был явным.

Во всяком случае, у гриффиндорского золотого трио. Просто для Поттера стало возможным стереть память министру, для Гермионы — не поверить содержанию книжки и расплакаться у всех на глазах, а для Уизли…

Он изменился меньше всех, и здесь Лорд Малфой ему даже завидовал.

 

**Глава 4**

 

Его что-то угнетало.

Сильно. Надоедливо. Невыносимо.

Нет, жизнь не казалась бессмысленной и скучной — в ней было слишком много дел, которые нужно было успеть, и проблем, которые необходимо решить. Нет, он не тосковал — просто на могиле Нарциссы каждый день обновлялись цветы. Нет, ему не было одиноко — он просто смотрел на радостную Гермиону вот уже минут пять и никак не мог понять, о чём же она говорит.

— Драко! Драко! — она трясла его за руку. — Ты придёшь на нашу свадьбу?

Что? Стараясь быть незаметным, блондин покосился на её правую руку. На безымянном пальчике скромно светилось небольшим бриллиантом довольно милое, хоть и явно недорогое, колечко.

«Интересно, кто его покупал. Такой выбор, безусловно, заслуживает уважения», — механически отметил про себя Драко.

Что ж, Рональда Уизли можно поздравить.

— Ну? — как обычно растрёпанная коллега счастливыми карими глазами вглядывалась в его лицо.

— Нет, — с большим удивлением Малфой услышал сожаление в собственном голосе. — Я не приду, Гермиона.

Она открыла было рот, чтобы спросить «почему?», но тут же закрыла его обратно.

— Спасибо, что не заставляешь меня сомневаться в твоих умственных способностях и не задаёшь глупых вопросов.

— Твоё сомнение в моих умственных способностях, дорогой Драко, — кажется, она всё же обиделась, — выдаёт уже то, что ты с чего-то решил, будто я могла пригласить тебя на свою свадьбу, не узнав мнения остальных по этому поводу. Обмен Непростительными в лучший день моей жизни — это не совсем то, чего мне бы хотелось, знаешь ли.

— Выходит, Уизли не против? — Малфой отвёл глаза и тут в его поле зрения попал злополучный сервиз.

В голове что-то щёлкнуло. Всё встало на свои места.

— Никто не против. Я убедила их, что ты изменился.

— Все изменились, — озвучил Драко недавние мысли. — Но только не стоило тратить свои силы на то, чтобы расписывать, что я изменился. И чтобы напоминать мне, каким ублюдком я был.

Он всё-таки не сдержался.

Но это и правда было невыносимо. Невыносимо знать, что для того, чтобы люди приняли его, необходимы чьи-то заверения в том, что он не будет «вести себя плохо». Ещё хуже было то, что он вполне заслужил такое к себе отношение.

 

* * *

 

— Малфой, куда ты собрался?

— Поттер, как ты сюда попал?

Ну, неужели во всей Британии так мало людей, что им постоянно необходимо сталкиваться где только можно? И где нельзя. Потому что Малфой-мэнор — это как раз «где нельзя». И почему-то Поттер, дементор его забери, уже в третий раз нарушает эти границы.

А Малфой почему-то считает.

— Постучался, и домовые эльфы меня впустили…

— Похоже, ещё немного и вместо Малфой-мэнора здесь будет самый настоящий проходной двор, — Драко продолжал укладывать походный рюкзак. — Надо будет запретить эльфам пускать всех подряд.

— Так куда ты собрался?

Драко смерил Поттера оценивающим взглядом. Сказать ему? А в принципе почему бы и нет? Гермионе-то он уже отправил сову с объяснением того, почему в ближайшее время не появится на работе, и вряд ли это станет секретом внутри Золотого трио.

— Хочу узнать, что случилось с моим отцом.

Это было весьма неожиданно для Гарри. Вариант, что Малфой собрался, к примеру, отдохнуть на каком-нибудь знаменитом волшебном курорте, показался бы ему более вероятным.

— А почему бы не узнать это в Министерстве? Шеклболт ведь уже рассказал тебе? И вообще, почему ты собираешься ради этого отправляться в наверняка рискованное путешествие???

Блондин оторвался от сборов и, скрестив руки на груди, иронически покачал головой:

— Гарри, скажи, пожалуйста, это новая тактика аврората: сыпать вопросами так, чтобы подозреваемый не успел сосредоточиться?

Смущение накрыло национального героя с головой: замечание Малфоя было весьма справедливым. А ещё он опять назвал его «Гарри».

— Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я ответил на все вопросы одновременно, или всё же задашь мне их по порядку? — тем временем продолжал слизеринец.

— Почему ты не хочешь узнать в Министерстве о том, что случилось с Люциусом?

Драко вытащил палочку, задумчиво повертел её в руках и снова убрал куда-то в карман безукоризненно сидящих на нём джинсов. Кстати, да. Джинсов. Похоже, Малфой собирался в действительно сложное путешествие, если вместо всегдашних идеальных костюмов и отутюженных мантий на нём красовались тёмно-синие джинсы, чёрный свитер с высоким горлом и грубые ботинки на толстой подошве.

— Пытать их, хм, твоей любимой Сектумсемпрой, а потом стереть память твоим любимым Обливиэйтом? — после этих слов Гарри даже зажмурился, настолько сильны были неприятные воспоминания о шестом курсе и тех событиях, на которые прозрачно намекал Драко. — Ты сам только что правильно отметил, что кое-что господин министр нам уже рассказал. И, мне кажется, большего нам уже не поведают, даже в том случае, если я, обливаясь горючими слезами, буду кричать о том, что как сын имею право всё знать.

Вот чего стало слишком много в Малфое. Самоиронии.

— Зачем тебе вообще это знать?

— Он мой отец, — Драко хмыкнул.

— Да, но…Насколько я понимаю, — осторожно попытался Гарри выразить свои мысли, — у вас…ммм, были не самые лучшие отношения. Особенно после войны.

— После войны у нас не было никаких отношений, Поттер, — Жёстко ответил серебряный принц тёмно-зелёного факультета. — Но, скажи мне, если бы кто-то из твоих маггловских родственников, и не делай такие глаза, Гермиона рассказала мне многое о твоём детстве, умер от многочисленных повреждений, магических и не очень, ты бы сидел на месте или попытался что-то узнать?

— Узнать, конечно. Но я… — Гарри беспомощно развёл руками, — не ты.

Малфой фыркнул:

— Спасибо, просветил. Может быть, ты, как гриффиндорец, считаешь, что я, как слизеринец, должен выбрать лучшее для себя, то есть сидеть тихо, быть Лордом и не лезть в предположительное пекло. Но я, как опять-таки слизеринец, думаю, что для меня лучше знать, что там всё же произошло.

— То есть ты отправляешься в Шотландию?

— Да, — просто ответил Драко.

— Я с тобой.

Гарри сам не ожидал этого от себя, но что-то изнутри подтолкнуло его к такому решению. Малфой не производил впечатления не способного постоять за себя человека, но отправляться неизвестно куда в одиночестве всё равно было глупо.

— В конце концов, у меня уже есть опыт подобных странствий и поисков, — ему вспомнились поиски крестражей.

Блондин, по его мнению, должен был сказать что-нибудь издевательское. Что-нибудь вроде того, что справится сам, или что давай ещё друзей твоих позовём, или что-нибудь ещё в этом же духе. Но вместо этого Драко лишь смерил его серьёзным взглядом, а потом вызвал домовика и попросил того принести ещё один рюкзак, ещё одну походную куртку и ещё один набор провианта.

 

* * *

 

Аппарация давно уже не вызывала неприятных ощущений. Напротив, это было даже приятно. А с Малфоем — ещё и невероятно легко.

Они стояли посреди густого леса, и воспоминания снова нахлынули на Поттера, захлестнув его с головой. По старой привычке он поднял палочку, торопливо накладывая защитные заклинания — одно за другим, много, на несколько раз.

Драко с интересом за ним наблюдал.

Он и предположить не мог, что Золотой Мальчик Гриффиндора решит отправиться с ним на поиски того, кто (или что) убил (или убило) его отца. Удивительным было и то, что Драко даже внутри себя ни на секунду не был против. Хотя — почему это должно было удивлять? Придуманная им самим вражда давно осталась в прошлом, ведь так?

Во всяком случае, с его стороны.

Да и Поттер вряд ли отправился в путь с тем, кто был так уж ему противен.

Что скрывать, это были приятные мысли.

— И где мы? — лохматый, как и в школьные годы, герой задал довольно резонный вопрос.

Его кеды были трансфигурированы Малфоем в такие же, как на слизеринце, ботинки, за спиной красовался огромный туристический рюкзак.

— В Шотландии.

Поттер удивлённо вскинул брови, изображая сарказм.

— Как ты собираешься искать?

Драко понравилось, что брюнет не спрашивал, «что» он собирается искать. Потому что ответа на такой вопрос юный Лорд Малфой бы не знал, а вот с «как» всё было немного определённее.

— Следы. — Коротко ответил он.

— Ты умеешь читать следы? — на этот раз густые чёрные брови взлетели вверх в настоящем, неподдельном и искреннем удивлении.

— Мерлин, Поттер, я же аристократ, меня учили охотиться. А в процессе охоты приходится идти по следам!

«Мерлин, Поттер, я был Пожирателем Смерти, я и не такое умею», — он мог ответить и это, но предпочёл всё же тот вариант, который озвучил. Он тоже был правдой.

— Дамблдор говорил мне, что тёмная магия оставляет свой след… — гриффиндорец задумчиво потёр переносицу.

— Всё на свете оставляет свой след, — наставительным тоном произнёс Драко, вынимая палочку и внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Нам туда!

 

* * *

 

— Гермиона, ты не знаешь, где Гарри? — рыжая голова неожиданно возникла в дверях её кабинета. — Его ищут всем авроратом.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ну, — Рон торопливо протиснулся внутрь и тщательно закрыл за собой дверь, — он сегодня не пришёл на работу, и в доме на площади Гриммо его тоже нет. И у Дурслей нет. Вариант тупой, но авроры проверили всё равно.

Считать, сколько будет дважды два, Гермиона ещё с маггловской школы умела отлично.

— Он с Малфоем.

— Чтооо? — лицо её жениха вытянулось, как будто она только что сказала ему о новом возрождении Волдеморта.

— Драко прислал мне сову, — Гермиона помахала кусочком пергамента, — написал в письме, что отправляется в Шотландию на поиски того, кто убил его отца…

— Надо же, какое благородство.

— И, так как последний раз, когда я видела Гарри, я просила его поговорить с Малфоем насчёт нашей свадьбы, то, думаю, они отправились вместе.

— Да зачем Гарри это надо? — возмутился Рон, по-прежнему не принимавший Малфоя ни под каким соусом. — Слушай, а что если Гарри где-нибудь в Малфой-мэноре? Что, если эта бледная немочь обездвижила его каким-нибудь Петрификусом и бросила умирать? Он так уже делал, Гермиона, что ему стоит?

— Рональд, я так не думаю, — Гермиона нахмурилась.

— А я думаю, что всё обстоит именно так. И, пожалуй, расскажу об этом аврорам!

Уизли зашагал было к двери, но Гермиона (всё ещё Грейнджер) догнала его в два счёта и взяла за рукав.

— Подожди. Не надо авроров. Давай аппарируем туда сами и сами разберёмся, что к чему?

После коротких раздумий Рон кивнул и протянул невесте правую руку. Он не очень-то любил аппарировать, но это же была Гермиона… Даже если его расщепит на миллионы кусочков, она сумеет собрать его снова.

Девушка взяла будущего мужа за руку, и они аппарировали.

Мысленно Гермиона была благодарна судьбе за то, что Рон принял её предложение без лишних вопросов.

Конечно, в этом не было ничего криминального, но он всё равно закатил бы скандал, если бы узнал, что она прикрывает Малфоя. Министру, да и вообще кому бы то ни было, не за чем знать, что Драко пропускает работу.

 

* * *

 

— Мерлин, Малфой, почему ты не такой изнеженный придурок, как я о тебе думал? — взвыл Гарри на шестом часу безостановочной ходьбы.

Они ночевали в палатке, обычной маггловской палатке, которая нашлась у Малфоя в рюкзаке. Палатка была крохотной, рюкзак — огромным, встали они ещё раньше, чем взошло солнце, и прошли пешком уже невесть сколько миль, каждая из которых казалась Поттеру бесконечной.

— Великий Гарри Поттер больше не считает меня придурком… Надо же, я польщён, — Малфой рассмеялся.

Он совсем не устал. Надо же.

— Вообще-то, ключевое слово здесь было «изнеженный»…

— Ну, если тебя это действительно так волнует, то моя мать считала, что развитие ребёнка должно быть гармоничным. На случай, если гриффиндорцы таких слов не изучали, поясню: нужно быть одинаково сильным и в физическом, и в умственном плане. Так что с двух лет извольте ходить на танцы, акробатику, фехтование, верховую езду, французский язык и занятия магией.

— Танцы? — Гарри представил себе Малфоя в пачке и не смог удержаться от хохота.

— И что смешного? — недовольно буркнул блондин, но всё же позволил себе улыбнуться. — Между прочим, после двух часов танцев устаёшь даже больше, чем после акробатики и фехтования вместе взятых.

— Малфой, да у тебя, как я погляжу, совсем не было детства… — брюнет внезапно подумал, что они были не такими уж разными.

— До двух лет я мог заниматься чем угодно, — не сбавляя хода, Драко пожал плечами, — а после… Мне даже нравились эти занятия, знаешь. И мне казалось естественным заниматься всем этим.

— Ага, даже в три года от тебя требовали чему-то там соответствовать, — вообще-то Гарри пробурчал это себе под нос, но Малфой всё равно услышал.

— Тогда это были, по крайней мере, полезные вещи, — Поймав непонимающий взгляд, Драко пояснил. — Основы использования магии, хорошие манеры, физическое развитие, начитанность, привычка постоянно расширять кругозор, сдержанность — всем этим я обязан Нарциссе. Но потом за моё воспитание взялся отец, и с результатом его трудов ты имел честь семь лет учиться бок о бок.

— Шесть.

— Что?

— Ну, шесть. Ты был…. Да и мы ведь потратили седьмой год на поиск крестражей… — сегодня Гарри вспоминал об этом, чаще, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Расскажешь? — если бы не искренний интерес в голосе бывшего школьного врага, Поттер ни за что не стал бы пересказывать те события, пусть и не самые ужасные в жизни, но оставившие в душе глубокий тягостный след.

 

* * *

 

— Вот видишь, тут никого нет, — строго сказала Гермиона, когда массивную тяжёлую дверь в родовое поместье Малфоев им никто не открыл.

— Это ещё не показатель, надо обыскать поместье.

— Рон, как ты это себе представляешь? Домовые эльфы, судя по всему, проинструктированы никому не открывать, чары Алохоморы не работают, дверь запечатана кучей защитных заклинаний, как и весь замок.

— Нужно сообщить о наших подозрениях…

— О твоих подозрениях, Рон, — Гермиона вышла из себя. — Я вполне доверяю Малфою, он не стал бы запирать здесь Гарри и мучить. И знаешь почему? Потому что война уже кончилась. И школа, если ты не заметил, кончилась тоже. Так что пора уже забыть вашу глупую детскую вражду и жить дальше.

— О, я вижу, ты, Гермиона, как никто уже забыла эту, как ты выразилась, детскую вражду! — Рон даже покраснел от ярости. — Шушукаешься по всем углам со своим ненаглядным Малфоем! Может, мне уже пора переживать за твою верность?

— Можешь переживать за всё, что тебе заблагорассудится. А я аппарирую, — с громким хлопком Гермиона исчезла.

Уизли в бешенстве ударил кулаком по стене. 

Что ж, если Малфой действительно в Шотландии, он подождёт его здесь. Да-да, подождёт, а потом размажет его смазливую физиономию в кровавую кашу. Без помощи заклинаний.

 

* * *

 

День клонился к вечеру, а они всё шли и шли. От однообразных пейзажей и постоянной необходимости таиться Гарри уже начинало тошнить, а вот Малфою, похоже, всё было нипочём. Он шёл бодро и выглядел собранно.

Более того, весь его вид указывал на то, что блондин знает, куда идти.

— Судя по всему, мы уже близко, — Драко как будто прочитал мысли Поттера, — но заночевать лучше здесь…

Он указал головой куда-то вправо, и, присмотревшись, Гарри заметил тёмное отверстие за сеткой кустов. Нечто среднее между огромной норой и маленькой пещерой.

— Накладывай пока Защитные, а я проверю, не занято ли там, — достав палочку, Малфой отправился к укрытию.

Через десять минут они уже сидели внутри.

Разводить костёр Малфой почему-то не разрешал. Как будто кто-то увидел бы огонь из-за всех барьеров, которые старательно возводил Гарри на каждом пристанище. Было холодно, и они кутались в спальники, которые до этого были свёрнуты и прикручены к их рюкзакам. 

— По какому принципу ты его ищёшь? — Гарри жадно жевал бутерброд с ветчиной и сыром.

— Я же говорил, по следам, — Драко ёжился, запахиваясь в свой спальный мешок поуютнее. 

— Но я, например, не вижу никаких следов. Вообще никаких!

— Неудивительно, — принц Слизерина чуть улыбнулся, — это... ну, нечто вроде дара. Лонгботтом, знаешь ли, тоже бы не поймал снитч. А ты ловил.

— А ты, значит, у нас следопыт?

— Я же объяснял тебе, Поттер, меня учили. И, кроме того, что меня учили, у меня к этому, как говорил отец, врождённый талант.

— А мне всё равно непонятно, — с гриффиндорским упрямством Гарри добивался разъяснений.

Малфой тяжело вздохнул, но всё-таки углубился в подробности:

— Смотри. Существует два вида следов. Следы магические, то есть те, которые остаются от использования заклинаний, и следы физические, то есть непосредственно отпечатки ног на земле или лоскуты одежды, зацепившиеся где-нибудь за кусты. 

Драко резко замолчал, вглядываясь куда-то вглубь пещеры. А потом протянул руку и что-то снял со стены:

— Вот, например, твоему вниманию яркий пример физического следа.

В его пальцах серебрился длинный светлый волос. Его особенный, сияющий цвет не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, кому этот волос принадлежал.

— Люциус был здесь, — утвердительно сказал Гарри.

— Видеть физические следы — весьма просто, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Малфой, — но не сейчас, потому что им уже больше недели… Палая листва и трава выпрямляются практически сразу после того, как с них уберут ноги, следы на снегу засыпает очередным снегопадом, следы на земле размывает дождём… Волшебство держится дольше. К слову, есть особое заклинание, которое позволяет любому видеть эти следы. 

— Я ничего не слышал о таком заклинании, — протянул Поттер почти обиженно. — Почему нам не рассказывали о нём в аврорате?

Драко страдальчески возвёл глаза к потолку:

— Потому что это редкое заклинание, дубина. И, может быть, я вообще сейчас раскрыл тебе семейную тайну, заикнувшись о его существовании.

— Какая разница, ты-то всё видишь и без заклинания.

— Угу. Это ещё потому, что Люциус — мой отец. Семейную связь такого рода не просто ослабить. Если всё это, конечно, можно назвать семьёй.

— У тебя была хотя бы такая, — Гарри принял лежачее положение, чувствуя, что засыпает.

Он уснул почти мгновенно, а Драко ещё долго сидел, вглядываясь в ночную темноту на выходе из пещерки. Блондин понимал, что, учитывая всю осторожность их передвижения, никто не знает, о том, что они здесь… Но бдительность ещё никому не вредила.

 

* * *

 

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, Малфой уже спал. Во сне он был таким милым и беззащитным, что Поттер невольно умилился: всегда идеально уложенные волосы растрепались, вечно бледные щёки порозовели, длинные ресницы подрагивали, а мягкие губы не смыкались в ровную безразличную линию… 

Драко заворочался, почувствовав пристальный взгляд, и вдруг, перекатившись вперёд, сгрёб Поттера за спальник правой рукой. Гарри затаил дыхание.

Через три минуты и пятьдесят одну секунду Малфой проснулся.

— Наверное, дементор приснился, — пробурчал он, убирая руку.

— Ага.

Порывшись в своём рюкзаке, Драко извлёк немудрёный завтрак — всё те же бутерброды и несколько яблок. И термос с чаем.

Гарри проглотил вертевшиеся на языке шуточки о маггловских штучках и принялся за еду. Судя по выражению лица Малфоя, шутки вообще откладывались на неопределённое время. Сегодня они должны были выйти к месту, где был ранен его отец.

 

* * *

 

Малфоевское «почти пришли» опять растянулось на несколько часов изнурительной и надоедливой ходьбы. Глазеть на однообразные пейзажи надоедало секунд за двадцать, оставалось только разговаривать бесконечные разговоры. Благо, обоим было что рассказать.

— У меня не было выбора, — коротко ответил Драко, когда Гарри спросил его о Пожирателях Смерти.

— Не было выбора? — гриффиндорец уже приготовился выдать длиннющую тираду о том, что выбор есть всегда, в абсолютно любой ситуации.

— Тише, Поттер, тише, — слизеринец видел его насквозь. — Подумай сам… Мой отец был Пожирателем Смерти, моя мать приняла Метку, будучи беременной. Я воспитывался в традициях сторонников Тёмного Лорда, учился на факультете, где считалось правильным в выборе между благородной смертью и какой угодно жизнью выбрать именно жизнь. Был у меня выбор, скажи?

Гарри даже не знал, что ответить.

А Драко тем временем продолжал:

— Я много думал об этом после войны. У магглов был такой писатель, Бальзак, и он считал, что человека в первую очередь формирует среда, но я не Бальзак и не виню во всём своё окружение. Невозможно быть ублюдком только потому, что этого требует та среда, в которой находишься, для этого должно быть что-то внутри. Видимо, во мне оно было.

Золотой мальчик отчаянно затряс головой. О том, кто такой Бальзак представление он имел самое слабое, но со словами собеседника был не согласен в корне:

— Иногда главное не то, какой ты, а то, что ты выбираешь. Ты выбрал не ту сторону… Ну, то есть родился не на той стороне, что-то вроде того, — кто бы мог подумать, что когда-либо он скажет так о Драко Малфое.

Блондин чуть улыбнулся:

— Мне даже приятно это слышать, Поттер. Знаешь, на шестом курсе, когда я принял Метку, я был просто счастлив, что Лорд выбрал меня. Сначала. Пока за меня думали другие люди. А потом настало время соображать собственной головой. Во мне начало что-то меняться. Я… вроде как понял, что не смогу убить Дамблдора. Или даже — что не хочу его убивать.

— Он знал это.

— Что?

Гарри рассказал Малфою всё, что знал, всё, что увидел в мыслях Северуса Снейпа после его смерти: о том, как Дамблдор не хотел травмировать душу Малфоя и как в итоге спланировал свою смерть с помощью мастера зелий. 

— Если бы не крёстный, я был бы сейчас в Азкабане.

— Если бы не Снейп, ты был бы мёртв, — на ходу бросил Гарри, не успев даже подумать, стоит это говорить или нет. — Потому что если бы ты сумел убить Дамблдора, Волдеморт понял бы, что ты стал хозяином Бузинной палочки, и убил бы тебя. А вместо этого он считал её хозяином профессора Снейпа и убил его соответственно.

Несколько секунд они шагали молча.

— Надо будет принести цветов ему на могилу, когда вернёмся, — Драко резко остановился. — Приехали.

 

**Глава 5**

 

Довольно долгое время Гарри просто стоял и чувствовал себя идиотом. Что делать — он не знал, а Малфой, забыв его проинструктировать, внезапно провалился в некое подобие транса. Он молчал, не шевелился, только изредка хлопал отчего-то потемневшими глазами, и вообще производил весьма пугающее впечатление.

Поттер развлекался тем, что переминался с ноги на ногу и осматривал поляну, на которой они оказались.

На самом деле. Поляна как поляна. Ничего необычного. Чуть пожухлая трава, кое-где примятая, — наверное, это тоже какой-то «физический след», но ему всё равно ни за что в жизни в этом не разобраться, даже под угрозой дружеского ужина с Долорэс Амбридж. Тёмные деревья по неровному кругу, тут и там листочки, спутанные с хвоей, обычный пейзаж, не лишённый, конечно, своеобразного очарования, но всё-таки не вызывающий бурного восторга.

Особенно в свете странного поведения Малфоя.

Прошло, наверное, полчаса прежде, чем Драко пришёл в себя, и Гарри успел на собственной шкуре прочувствовать те эмоции, которые, должно быть, одолевали Гермиону и Рона, когда он пугал их своими кошмарами и видениями.

— Не понимаю, — едва слышно выдохнул блондин, заваливаясь куда-то набок.

Как истинный ловец, Поттер поймал его без особых усилий. Конечно, на снитч слизеринец походил постольку-поскольку, точнее вообще никак не походил, но не валяться же ему на холодной земле только из-за отсутствия сходств с крылатым маленьким мячиком?

— Что не понимаешь? — спросил Гарри, когда понял, что Малфой, удобно устроившись в его руках, говорить ничего не собирается.

— Кучу всего не понимаю, — Драко выбрался из его рук, не без труда сумев встать самостоятельно. — Я чувствую тут следы отца, и чувствую тут следы сильной тёмной магии. Той, с которой он сначала беседовал, потом дрался. Той, которая ранила его. Очень сильной.

— И что удивительного? — Поттер ожидал чего-то подобного.

— То, что эта сильная магия даже сильнее магии Волдеморта.

«О нет», — мысленно взвыл Мальчик-который-выжил. Какой-то новый злодей на его голову. За что?

— Есть идеи, кто бы это мог быть? — осторожно поинтересовался он у блондина, стараясь не выдать ни отчаяния, ни раздражения.

— Угу, но они мне не нравятся, — Драко неожиданно сбросил рюкзак и уселся прямо на землю, обнуляя все усилия Поттера по спасению его аристократического тела от соприкосновения с грязью и палыми листьями.

Гарри сел рядом.

Его-то чистота одежды волновала в последнюю очередь.

— И? — вопросительно заглянул он в ещё более бледное, чем обычно лицо.

Обхватив голову руками, Малфой сквозь зубы выдохнул:

— Гриндевальд…

 

* * *

 

Гриффиндорец решительно не понимал, какого чёрта Малфой продолжал сидеть. И молчать. Последнее пугало даже больше.

А Малфой — размышлял. Последний раз Драко был таким напуганным на шестом курсе, когда до него, наконец, дошло, что в его избранности, обозначенной Чёрной Меткой, нет ничего хорошего, зато много того, за что можно поплатиться в лучшем случае жизнью. Он не стыдился своего страха, потому что страх был с человеком всегда, был естественной эмоцией и зачастую единственным стимулом двигаться дальше. Он не стыдился своего страха — он думал, как его преодолеть.

Думал, что делать дальше.

— Ты аппарировать сможешь? — в конце концов спросил он у Поттера.

— Да, конечно, а почему… — «ты спрашиваешь» хотел сказать Гарри, но Драко не дал ему договорить.

— Тогда аппарируй домой.

— А ты?

«Знаменитая гриффиндорская забота о ближних, простое любопытство или мы могли бы быть всё же друзьями?», — мысль была важной, но пронеслась в голове отстранённо. Без того было, чем заморочиться.

Гриндевальд. Откуда? И — как?

Или, может, он ошибается, и это кто-то другой? Новый тёмный волшебник?

И что делать ему с этим знанием? И что делал его отец с этим предположительно давным давно убитым Геллертом Гриндевальдом?

Вопросов больше, чем ответов. Малфой усмехнулся. Он совсем забыл, что и Гарри задал ему свой вопрос.

— Хэй? — Золотой мальчик щёлкнул пальцами перед лицом Драко. — Я домой, а ты куда?

— А?

Поттер удивлённо посмотрел на блондина. С его точки зрения, никакой новоявленный претендент на роль очередного Тёмного Властелина не стоил ни такого расстройства, ни такой откровенной прострации. Даже если претендент был не новым и давно и прочно считался умершим.

— Ты хотел узнать, что произошло с твоим отцом?

Малфой кивнул.

— Ты узнал?

Снова кивок и молчание.

— Всё, цель достигнута, мы идём домой, — Гарри подхватил рюкзак, на который успели налипнуть и грязь, и пожухлые листья, и отдельные травинки. — Вместе. Но, чур, аппарируешь ты.

 

* * *

 

Рассказы о расщеплениях во время аппарации всегда казались Драко чем-то вроде страшилок на ночь: сложно было поверить в то, что кто-то мог проявить такую несобранность и такую магическую слабость, чтоб его расщепило. Для Малфоя каждая аппарация была священным ритуалом.

Кроме этой.

Потому что эта закончилась неловким приземлением и падением. Парой крепких тычков под рёбра, чувствительным ударом в скулу и разбитым, а точнее — сломанным всё-таки носом.

Рональд Уизли доделал начатое когда-то Гермионой Грейнджер.

— Какого гиппогрифа, Уизли? — прижимая ладонь к лицу, прошипел Драко, когда Поттер оторвал от него своего рыжеголового дружка.

Оторвал, кстати, вручную, без всяких Инкарцеро и Остолбенеев. А вот к Малфою подошёл уже с палочкой: 

— Эпискей. Экскуро.

Кровь с лица исчезла, нос, кажется, принял исходную форму. Драко пробежался пальцами по переносице, чтобы удостовериться в этом, но Поттер убрал его руку:

— Дай я, — он придирчиво осмотрел место бывшего перелома и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. — Чистая работа!

Драко замер. 

Слишком близко. Слишком неожиданно. Почти неприлично.

А Уизли, увидев, что гриффиндорец жив, здоров, цел и невредим, значительно присмирел. Желания драться у него тоже убавилось: причины как-никак не наблюдалось, а на голом энтузиазме далеко не уедешь. Поттер не даст.

Драко осторожно отстранился от гриффиндорца.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — короткий кивок и тут же с королевским спокойствием. — Уизли, Поттер, вам пора!

Грациозно развернувшись, Драко направился к тяжёлой двери, ведущей внутрь Малфой-мэнора. Правда, на его пути стоял Рон, но блондину удалось преодолеть это «препятствие» и даже с лёгкостью танцора переступить через подставленную ему ногу в потёртом ботинке.

Дверь распахнулась перед своим хозяином, как будто только и ждала его возвращения. Впрочем, так ведь оно и было…

 

* * *

 

— Я смотрю, вы оба забыли, кто он, — Рон рвал и метал, передвигаясь по комнате как разъярённый тигр, которого посмели запереть в клетку.

Гермиона с задумчивым видом крутила в руках фарфорово-серебряную чашку (она так увлеклась исследованием малфоевского сервиза, что даже взяла его домой, чтобы внимательней присмотреться). Гарри, ещё даже не переодевшийся после путешествия, сидел рядом с ней на диване.

Положение распекаемого подростка ему совсем не нравилось. Никогда.

Более того, когда он волей судьбы оказывался в подобной роли, ему всякий раз хотелось вытворить что-нибудь, ещё более этакое, что-нибудь назло тому, кто его распекал.

— Рон, война закончилась, он больше не Пожиратель Смерти, давно уже не Пожиратель… — Гарри честно пытался решить этот конфликт мирным путём.

— Мерлин, Гарри! Я удивлён, — Уизли замер посреди комнаты, — что именно ты говоришь это. Что именно ты забыл всё, что хорёк успел нам сделать!

— И что же такого он успел?

— Он пытался убить Дамблдора, а в итоге чуть не убил меня и Кэти, — Рон начал загибать пальцы, — из-за него чуть не казнили Клювокрыла, или его песня обо мне, и он приволок нас к Амбридж на пятом курсе…

Курс можно было и не уточнять — Гарри до сих пор не мог без содрогания вспоминать тот кошмарный год, проведённый под властью Министерской ставленницы. Шрамы с его руки так и не сошли и, как была уверена Гермиона, никогда не сойдут.

Гермиона, как будто почувствовав, что он думает о ней, вдруг громко ойкнула и быстро уткнулась в книгу, которая словно ниоткуда взялась у неё на коленях. Судорожно перелистывая страницы, девушка совсем не обращала внимания на всё более и более накалявшуюся обстановку.

А между тем, это именно её гостевую комнату (да и пол-Норы заодно) грозила разнести неконтролируемая магия Рона, уже готовая выйти из-под контроля.

— Да, а на первом курсе он кичился перед нами своим умением летать, и именно из-за этого я и стал самым молодым ловцом гриффиндорской команды, — сказанное стало неожиданностью и для самого Гарри, что уж тут говорить о Роне.

— Ты его защищаешь? — он задохнулся от возмущения.

— Мерлинова борода! Нет. Послушай, Рон…

— Я не хочу ничего слушать! Как ты, василиск тебя подери, можешь не понимать, что на свете есть вещи, которые НЕ ПРОЩАЮТ?

Гарри устало вздохнул. Гермиона захлопнула книгу.

— Какие, например? 

Рон открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но мальчик-который-выжил не собирался останавливаться:

— Может быть, нельзя простить ему того, что он не сумел в итоге убить безоружного? Или что не выдал нас в Малфой-мэноре?

Этого было мало, Гарри и сам понимал. Этого было ничтожно мало — в том случае, если речь не шла о таких простых и одновременно сложных вещах, как прощение, понимание и милосердие. Именно это, на его взгляд, было важным, а не то, кто и сколько раз кого обозвал придурком в школьных коридорах и классах.

Прощать оказалось неожиданно легко.

Легче, чем ненавидеть.

Понимать — чуть сложнее, но тоже терпимо.

Оставалась Любовь, о которой когда-то так много твердил Дамблдор. Но она здесь была не при чём. Разумеется.

— Гермиона, ну хоть ты скажи, он же постоянно дразнил тебя грязнокро… — договорить Рональду снова не дали. 

Гермиона, как большая рассерженная сова, взмахнув мантией, вскочила с дивана и бросилась вон из комнаты, не сказав при этом ни слова.

— Чего это она? — опешивший Рон на мгновение стал прежним, да и вся ситуация донельзя напоминала их школьные времена, тогда, когда они с Гермионой ещё смутно догадывались о собственных чувствах, а о чувствах друг друга не догадывались вообще, и потому ругались каждые две минуты.

— Не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами.

Если бы они повернулись к окну, то увидели бы, что Гермиона, кутаясь в мантию и сжимая в руках переноску с изящным сервизом, спешит прочь из Норы — к аппарационной зоне, а потом исчезает так стремительно, как будто её тут и не было.

 

* * *

 

Драко в раздумьях ходил по комнате из угла в угол. 

Он мог бы сообщить в Министерство о том, что удалось узнать и почувствовать, но далеко не факт, что его стали бы слушать. А кроме того, в этом случае пришлось бы признаться в собственном отсутствии на работе, подставив заодно Гермиону. И Поттера.

Но тот — большой мальчик, и сумеет сам разобраться.

Второй вариант — попытаться справиться своими силами. Разыскать Гриндевальда и задать ему парочку вопросов… Мерлинова борода, как он вообще мог выжить? И зачем ему понадобился Люциус?

Юный Лорд ни на минуту не тешил себя иллюзиями: он ясно понимал, что в затее мериться силами с Геллертом Гриндевальдом нет ничего хорошего. Для того, чтобы победить тёмного мага, в тысячу раз превосходящего тебя волшебной силой и мощью, нужно быть как минимум Гарри Поттером. Но Драко Малфой, как не трудно догадаться, Гарри Поттером не был и впутывать его сюда вообще не собирался. Как, впрочем, и не собирался вступать в схватку с бывшим другом Альбуса Дамблдора.

Слизеринец поёжился от мысли о том, что, может быть, его отец тоже не собирался вступать с бывшим хозяином Бузинной палочки в бой, но вышел из этого всё равно билет в один конец — до смерти… Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Люциус Малфой и Геллерт Гриндевальд успели уладить все дела друг с другом, иначе, как подсказывала блондину интуиция, доделывать (или — расхлёбывать) придётся ему самому.

Услышав за окном хлопок аппарации, Малфой насторожился.

Напрасно — потому что через минуту домовой эльф привёл в гостиную насквозь мокрую Гермиону.

На улице, оказывается, шёл ливень — довольно сильный. И будущая миссис Уизли, судя по всему, пришла к нему с какой-то серьёзной целью, но рисковала о ней забыть, впившись в Драко возмущённым взглядом. Что это с ней?

Ах да, домовые эльфы…

— Я обращаюсь с ними исключительно хорошо, — он примирительно развёл руками. — Можешь сама спросить!

Гермиона ненадолго задумалась, потом решительно кивнула. Высушив коротким движением палочки свою мантию, она аристократическим движением скинула её прямо в протянутые лапки домовика. Малфой вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Это всё твой дом… — девушка вспыхнула. — Стоит тут оказаться, как невесть откуда появляются манеры.

Драко хмыкнул. У Поттера манер не наблюдалось даже в Малфой-мэноре.

— Но я не просто так пришла, Драко…

Только сейчас он заметил громоздкую коробку в руках коллеги.

— Сервиз, я разгадала загадку сервиза.

— Гермиона, в этом сервизе нет никаких загадок. Это всего лишь фамильная реликвия, передававшаяся от поколения к поколению, не более того, — он раздражённо дёрнул плечами. — И было бы неплохо вернуть его домой, раз уж на нём нет никакого колдовства и остатков зелий.

— Да, ты прав, ни колдовства, ни зелий. Кое-что другое.

— И что же? 

Они присели, и Гермиона нерешительным жестом раскрыла свою переноску. Достав серебряную чашку, девушка несколько секунд повертела её в руках, а потом протянула Драко. С недоумевающим видом он принял предмет, пробежался пальцами по затейливой гравировке и вопросительно уставился на бывшую гриффиндорскую старосту.

— Я читала ту книгу, которую ты мне дал, и мне пришла в голову мысль… Вдруг этот рисунок на всём сервизе — не случаен?

— О, Мерлин, конечно, он не случаен, — Малфой приготовился прочесть длинную лекцию об истории возникновения замысловатого узора и взаимосвязи всех элемента сервиза, обусловленной как раз этим узором, но Гермиона не стала его слушать.

— В общем, мне удалось расшифровать этот узор.

— Что?

Драко потребовалось полминуты, чтобы переварить новость. Интересно, каким образом в семье чистокровных волшебников существовал артефакт с магической шифровкой, при том, что об этом секрете никто не знал? Или — Малфой задохнулся от неожиданности — не знал только он?

— Эй, — Гермиона легонько тронула блондина за плечо. — Ты хочешь знать, что там написано, или нет?

— Конечно, хочу.

Девушка набрала побольше воздуха в лёгкие и на одном дыхании выпалила:

— В сервизе зашифровано местоположение тайника, который ведёт, к «тому, что каждый человек желает». Думаю, речь идёт о власти. Я перенесла всё это на пергамент, — она извлекла свиток из переноски и помахала им, — и даже карту зарисовала…

— Как любопытно, мисс Грейнджер, — голос, раздавшийся от порога, заставил обоих вздрогнуть.

 

* * *

 

Гарри в бешенстве аппарировал — от барьера Норы до подъезда двенадцатого дома на площади Гриммо. Они с Роном всё-таки успели разругаться в хлам: неожиданное бегство Гермионы только подлило масла в огонь ярости друга… Это было логично: такое поведение невесты разозлило б любого!

Впрочем, его Джинни могла себе позволить и не такое… С видом оскорблённого достоинства удалиться посреди разговора было вполне в духе своевольной рыжеволосой ведьмы, которая, хоть никогда и не лезла за словом в карман, но иногда предпочитала эти слова всё же не тратить. Она и в школе могла превосходно постоять за себя, а уж теперь, будучи прославленным капитаном известной квиддичной команды, и тем более! Порой игроки просто боялись огненного норова Джинни Уизли.

Нет, она отнюдь не была эгоисткой или мегерой. Она просто с самого детства знала себе цену и действительно могла защитить себя от всего. Самостоятельная, самодостаточная, сильная, знаменитая… Порой Гарри казалось, что быть с ней — это такая попытка доказать самому себе, что он не всегда обязан за всё отвечать сам. Конечно, мужчина должен быть лидером в паре, но Мальчику-который-выжил, за всю его недолгую жизнь уже так много приходилось лидировать и защищать, что он с радостью позволял Джинни доминировать в их отношениях… Не всегда, разумеется.

Сейчас, однако, мысли экс-гриффиндорца были далеки от его рыжеволосой невесты (маленькая Уизли не торопила его со свадьбой, за что он был ей премного благодарен). В попытках успокоиться он сделал несколько кругов по бывшей штаб-квартире Ордена Феникса, а потом, махнув рукой на очевидную бесполезность этих попыток, отправился в душ.

Стоя под струями горячей воды, Поттер перебирал в голове события последних дней. О возвращении Гриндевальда (и каким это образом тёмные маги умудряются раз за разом возвращаться к жизни? Вот бы его родители, или Сириус, или Люпин, или Дамблдор взяли и последовали этому дурному примеру!) определённо следовало сообщить в Министерство, но у этой монеты обе стороны были не очень хорошими. Во-первых, ему пришлось бы сказать, откуда у него появилась такая информация, а во-вторых, не факт, что ему поверили бы…Воспоминание о поведении Министерства Магии в целом и Корнелиуса Фаджа отдельно в первые годы после второго пришествия Тёмного Лорда заставило Гарри нервно нахмуриться. 

А может быть, Драко просто ошибся. Или соврал. 

На несколько минут национальный герой так увлёкся обдумыванием этого предположения, что даже не заметил этого «Драко» вместо такого привычного «Малфой».

 

* * *

 

Человек, появившийся в гостиной Малфой-мэнора, не выглядел ни молодым, ни старым. Впрочем, если учитывать то, что по всем параметрам этому волшебнику давно полагалось быть мёртвым, его внешний вид вообще не имел никакого значения.

Драко машинально отметил волнистые светлые волосы и красивое волевое лицо, тёмную одежду вне моды и времени, усталость, сквозящую в сильной фигуре, и — нацеленную на них с Гермионой волшебную палочку.

— Кто вы? — удивлённо пискнула Гермиона, и он мельком подумал, что в компании Уизли и Поттера она бы, наверное, не стала задавать таких глупых вопросов.

Хотя… Она же правда не знала, кто стоит перед ними, да и не могла знать. А ему самому было гораздо более интересно не кто сейчас перед ними, а как Геллерт Гриндевальд попал сюда. Сила силой, а волшебство волшебством, но всё-таки…

— Какая встреча, господин Гриндевальд, — он приветственно наклонил голову.

Урок директора он помнил хорошо: если бы незваный гость хотел их убить — он бы это уже сделал. А разговор, пусть и с направленной на собеседника палочкой, это уже всё меняет. Бывший друг Дамблдора не собирался их убивать.

По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Я удивлён, что вы так спокойно реагируете на моё появление, Лорд Малфой, — проявил ответную учтивость Гриндевальд.

Гермиона недоумевающе переводила взгляд с одного волшебника на другого.

— Вы предлагаете мне с ходу броситься мстить за отца? — Малфой чуть повернулся на каблуках, по-кошачьи потягиваясь.

Гриндевальд кивнул. 

— Вынужден вас разочаровать…Кровная месть в Британии не в чести, да и я бы сначала предпочёл узнать, что именно произошло с вами и Люциусом, — несколько шагов вперёд и приглашающий взмах рукой в сторону кресла.

Быть Малфоем в общепринятом смысле этой фамилии иногда даже выгодно.

Позволяет тянуть время как минимум.

 

* * *

 

— Итак, Волдеморт был настолько невнимателен, что не заметил подмены? — нахмурившись, Гермиона задала Гриндевальду вопрос, который волновал и самого Драко.

Весьма любопытным было то, что как только в разговоре появился намёк на пищу для размышлений, в лице Гермионы не осталось ни страха, ни удивления. Только пытливый интерес и стремление докопаться до сути. 

— Да, — бывший друг Дамблдора просто кивнул.

Он уже успел поведать им ответ на главный вопрос: оказывается, Тёмный Лорд убил не его. Приличная порция Оборотного зелья, мощное заклятье Империус и сильная воля, способная подчинить любого и без заклинания, и вот, мнимый Гриндевальд уже готов «противостоять» Волдеморту.

Он не возвращался из мёртвых. Он просто не умирал.

А теперь зачем-то рассказывает им всю эту историю. Как обошёл Тёмного Лорда (это вообще у всех противников Волдеморта получалось на удивленье легко), как прятался потом и как попал сюда.

Малфой не удивился, когда Гриндевальд с серьёзным и печальным лицом заявил, что ему нужен сервиз. Гермиона понимающе подняла бровь, а он страдальчески возвёл глаза к потолку. Это фарфорово-серебряное безумие уже успело неимоверно надоесть. Именно из-за него, в конце концов, пострадал Люциус.

Кстати, о Люциусе: он оказался умнее Тёмного Лорда (года три назад это известие обрадовало бы молодого Малфоя, но не сейчас) и раскусил хитрый трюк Гриндевальда, но утаил это от своего повелителя. Драко вполне понимал мотивы своего отца: утративший доверие Волдеморта и до глубины души обиженный этим, затаивший свою злобу и приберегающий месть для удобного случая… Впрочем, нет, даже не месть, а лишь возможность мести — его отец бы никогда не решился на открытое противостояние Риддлу. Но Риддл был убит отражённым заклятием, а шанс отомстить превратился в шанс обрести былое могущество.

И Люциус отправился на поиски Величайшего Тёмного Мага. 

На поиски Геллерта Гриндевальда.

Он искал его долго — и в итоге нашёл. Более того, даже заинтересовал этим своим фамильным сервизом. Ныне покойный Люциус Малфой не знал в точности, какие тайны таятся за изящным рисунком: старинные записи в дневниках его предков побледнели и стёрлись, из разрозненных слов на древних пергаментах невозможно было составить полной картины. Гриндевальд восстановил её: для него это было почти так же легко, как для умной мисс Грейнджер, и вот тут-то представитель знаменитого рода не захотел делиться семейным секретом. 

Драко знал, что это было в духе его отца. Точно так же, как увесистая Авада Кедавра, направленная прямиком в солнечное сплетение бывшего искателя Даров Смерти. Точно так же, как оглушительный Круцио, брошенный вслед за Авадой, не долетевшей до цели.

Гриндевальд, похоже, был мастером уворачиваться.

Он бил заклинаниями в ответ — и Драко не хотел даже представлять себе, что это были за проклятия, какую разрушительную силу они таили в себе. Внутренним взором слизеринец ясно видел картину последней для отца битвы, но не чувствовал жалости: за предательство рано или поздно приходит расплата. За предательства.

 

* * *

 

Сладкий кофе неимоверно горчил, а яичница с аппетитно поджаренным беконом вопреки острейшему чувству голода не желала лезть в горло.

Вдобавок ко всему, Кикимер от души сдобрил горячий напиток корицей и кардамоном, что было Гарри совсем не по вкусу. А ведь они, теоретически, уже давно закончили враждовать. И их негласный мир всегда казался Золотому Мальчику достаточно крепким.

Впрочем, кофе с нелюбимой корицей — это ещё не повод утверждать обратное, так ведь?

Поттеру внезапно и очень сильно не хватало приключений. Только так он мог объяснить то, что его мысли снова и снова возвращались к их с Малфоем шотландской прогулке. Раньше Гарри готов был отдать всё на свете — лишь бы жить спокойной жизнью, «как все», но теперь, когда эта спокойная жизнь окружала его со всех сторон, ему хотелось адреналина.

Хотя, нельзя сказать, что короткое путешествие на пару со слизеринцем было таким уж захватывающим и интересным: как ни крути, большую часть времени они просто шли. Шли и шли. Малфой опасался, что тот, кто смертельно ранил его отца, почувствует любую магию, кроме легко сплетённых защитных чар, и потому запрещал колдовать. Никакого Люмоса, никакого простенького Акцио… Пешая прогулка без волшебства — как будто бы они попали в свободную от магии зону.

Гарри поёжился, представив на мгновение себя в такой зоне.

А Малфой, похоже, хорошо справлялся с вынужденной необходимостью действовать без заклинаний. Он даже аппарировал так, как будто боялся, что его вычислят, — тихо и незаметно, практически не тревожа магическое пространство. Рон, например, если ему только случалось аппарировать самостоятельно, всегда «топал», как слон… Гермиона от природы всё делала хорошо, Гарри ещё в аврорате научили быть тихим, когда это было необходимо, но от Малфоя он точно не ожидал способности быть тише воды, ниже травы.

Слизеринский выскочка в блондине, казалось, умер вместе с Волдемортом. Или даже вместе с Дамблдором, кто знает…

Дамблдор… Сознание мгновенно выстроило свою логическую цепочку: Гриндевальд. Лучшие друзья, заклятые враги — всё одновременно. Брюнет вдруг подумал, что на свете всё повторяется, вот и их с Малфоем до недавней поры можно было назвать заклятыми врагами. А ведь если бы тогда, целую вечность назад, он всё же пожал бы доверчиво протянутую ему узкую ладошку, всё могло бы быть по-другому.

Могли бы быть и «лучшие друзья».

Может быть, даже что-то чуть больше… Он вспомнил вдруг растрёпанные светлые волосы и потерянные серые глаза с расширенными от испуга и удивления зрачками, грубый свитер под горло — всё равно не скрывающий белоснежно-мраморной шеи с легонько пульсирующей голубой жилкой, и тёплую тяжёлую руку на своём спальнике.

Три минуты и пятьдесят одна секунда. Ни больше — ни меньше.

Мысли, враз ставшие какими-то суматошными, заметались внутри головы, подкинули другую картинку: вот он стоит лицом к слизеринцу, совсем близко-близко, а где-то за спиной раздражённо и шумно дышит-сопит Рональд Уизли, только что расквасивший некогда прямой нос блондина в невразумительную кровавую кашу. И вот он поднимает палочку, произносит не понаслышке знакомые короткие заклинания, и бывший слизеринец поднимает руку, чтобы удостовериться, что с его лицом всё в порядке. А Гарри даже не надо ощупывать его переносицу, чтобы убедиться в её полнейшем восстановлении: он и так видит, что Малфой опять совершенен донельзя. Но он почему-то всё равно вглядывается в бледное вытянутое лицо, подходит ближе и ближе…

Слишком близко. Слишком опасно. Почти неприлично.

— Мерлиновы кальсоны! — горячий кофе пролился из накренившейся кружки прямо на ноги героя Британии.

Даже через джинсы обжигало весьма ощутимо. Чистые джинсы.

Несколько взмахов волшебной палочкой — и от тёмного кофейного пятна на синей ткани и следа не осталось. Неловким заклинанием (с колдомедициной он всегда был слегка не в ладах) Гарри снял боль, залечивая ожог, но к дымящейся кружке гриффиндорец больше не притронулся.

И так уже слишком.

Задумался. Замечтался.

Скорей бы Джинни вернулась со сборов, а то так ведь и с ума сойти можно! 

 

**Глава 6**

 

Итак, либо Люциус Малфой был настолько небрежен, либо Геллерт Гриндевальд настолько умён, но портключ до фамильной усадьбы, замаскированный под браслет из тёмного серебра, тёмный волшебник вычислил на раз-два. Именно так он и попал в Малфой-мэнор.

А вот с фамильным артефактом справиться оказалось не так-то просто: прикоснуться к проклятому сервизу без согласия на то его владельца было невозможно. В этом месте рассказа Гермиона сделала выражение лица «Да что вы?», да и Малфой тоже не особо поверил…Они ведь оба не раз прикасались к фарфорово-серебряной посуде, и даже Драко на тот момент ещё не был Лордом Малфоем, не говоря уж о Гермионе.

— Не могу точно сказать, как срабатывает этот защитный механизм, — Гриндевальд скривился, когда ему слегка намекнули на неправдоподобность его заявлений, — Люциус не хотел, чтобы я притрагивался к сервизу, и я не смог этого сделать. А потом и вовсе появились авроры.

— И авроры спокойно смогли взять этот сервиз и доставить его в Министерство, — насмешливо протянула Грейнджер, и это было как будто Драко со стороны увидел себя самого.

— Вместе с Люцусом, — многозначительно уточнил тёмный маг.

Драко мысленно поставил галочку к этому утверждению. Он почти кожей почувствовал, как Гермиона сделала то же самое. Если бы лет пять назад кто-то сказал ему, что он думает одинаково с «грязнокровкой» — не обошлось бы без Непростительных. А сейчас это было скорее… приятно.

Во всяком случае, от осознания этого становилось не так одиноко.

— Я абсолютно спокойно брала в руки этот сервиз… Осматривала его, произносила заклинания, делала анализы… — Гермиона принялась загибать пальцы, но Гриндевальд перебил её:

— Но вы, разумеется, не собирались его присвоить?

— Конечно, нет! — девушка вздрогнула от возмущения и посмотрела на Гриндевальда так, как будто он только что вслух прочитал трактат «33 способа издеваться над домовым эльфом», попутно обозвав кого-нибудь «грязнокровкой».

— Вот и ответ, — удовлетворённо склонил голову человек, которого когда-то называли самым жестоким магом на свете.

Сейчас Драко отчего-то не верилось в его жестокость.

 

* * *

 

Скорее всего, пить кофе на ночь было откровенно глупой идеей.

Даже несмотря на то, что большая часть кофе пролилась в итоге на джинсы. На чистые джинсы. Чёрт.

Впрочем, если у тебя есть волшебная палочка — о стиральной машинке можно даже не думать.

Сон откровенно не шёл. Задерживался, опаздывал, вообще не собирался придти — слова не имеют значения. Гарри ворочался с боку на бок, переворачивая то подушку, то одеяло в попытках найти сторону попрохладнее, считал соплохвостов и уже даже прикидывал, что бы почитать такое самое скучное… Но за книжкой надо было посылать сову к Гермионе, а Гермиона была неизвестно где.

Кстати, в школе поговаривали, что в Малфой-мэноре замечательная библиотека.

Но это же недостаточный повод для визита в 23.45?

Понимая, что недостаточный, Гарри вылез из постели и, натянув джинсы с рубашкой, аппарировал на территорию усадьбы Малфоев.

 

* * *

 

«Кого там ещё принесло?», — позволил себе недовольно подумать молодой Лорд Малфой, услышав деликатный стук в дверь, многократно усиленный Чарами. 

Драко не двинулся с места — и вовсе не потому, что открыть должны были эльфы. Он был уверен, что Гриндевальд, несмотря на необъяснимое желание побеседовать с ним и Гермионой, не позволит и шелохнуться в сторону выхода из помещения. Примерно так оно и было — до тех пор, пока стук не стал чуть настойчивее. А потом внезапно прекратился.

— Малфой, только не говори, что ты уже спи… — как ни в чём не бывало, Гарри Поттер вошёл в залитую светом гостиную. — Эээ… Привет, Гермиона. Добрый вечер, мистер…

— Гриндевальд, — подсказал Драко, как и полагалось хозяину.

— Ага. Мистер Гриндевальд, — слегка шокировано закончил гриффиндорец своё приветствие.

Для него и собственное пребывание в этом доме уже было слегка перебором, что и говорить о странной компании… Растерянный взгляд зелёных глаз наткнулся на сервиз, часть которого лежала в переноске у ног Гермионы, а другая — хаотично расположилась в руках всех собравшихся. Точнее, в руках его школьной подруги и его школьного недруга. Драко задумчиво и немного нервно крутил в изящных пальцах чайную пару, на коленках невесты Рона Уизли лежали кофейник и кувшинчик для сливок, в левой руке она сжимала сахарницу, а в правой — пергаментный свиток.

Вид у всех троих был задумчивый и серьёзный, а волшебная палочка была в руках только у одного.

И Гарри это весьма не понравилось.

— Что тут происходит? — он и сам не заметил, как требовательно прозвучал его голос.

— Мы беседуем, Гарри, — Гермиона ответила другу прежде, чем Малфой успел открыть рот.

— Присаживайся, — Драко всё-таки внёс в разговор свою лепту.

Чувствуя себя персонажем пьесы абсурда, Гарри аккуратно присел на краешек дивана. Неосознанно он выбрал место поближе к слизеринцу, но решил не думать об этом, в очередной раз мысленно попросив Джинни о скорейшем возвращении со сборов… На несколько секунд он задумался было о том, что будет делать с рыжеволосой красавицей, когда она вернётся, но быстро понял, что сейчас не самое подходящее время и здесь не самое подходящее место для таких размышлений.

Огонь в камине уютно трещал поленьями, и обстановка показалась бы Гарри приятной — если бы он ещё понимал, о чём рассуждают собравшиеся.

 

* * *

 

— И зачем вам нужен сервиз? — Драко задал этот вопрос своим обычным спокойным тоном.

Поймав взгляд Гермионы, он легонько пожал плечами. Да, он прекрасно слышал то, что она сказала. Что старинный артефакт хранит в себе возможность обрести «то, что каждый человек хочет». И, разумеется, именно за этим он и нужен Гриндевальду, — это очевидно и потому абсолютно неинтересно. Зато интересно другое. Чего именно хочет тёмный волшебник?

У Гермионы был свой ответ на этот вопрос. Он появился у неё сразу же, как только она расшифровала необычные древние руны. Больше чем на сто процентов девушка была уверена в том, что загадкой малфоевского сервиза является ключ к власти, потому что практика показывала, что именно власти хотят — и всеми силами добиваются люди. 

В итоге, они оба были удивлены, когда услышали ответ Гриндевальда:

— Я хочу воскресить Дамблдора.

Он мог бы скрыть своё желание — но в этом не было смысла. Тайник не открыть без сервиза, сервиз не получить без Малфоя. И Империус тут не сработает.

Ошеломлённое молчание грозило существенно затянуться.

Первым его нарушил Гарри. По традиции, в конце концов именно он тут герой.

— Что? — его реплика была краткой.

— Я хочу воскресить Дамблдора, — палочку Гриндевальд при этом не убирал.

— Зачем? — ничего умнее на ум Поттеру не приходило. 

Драко и Гермиона были и вовсе в таком шоке, что ни слова не могли сказать. С одной стороны, эта новость не была ни парализующе-ужасной, ни абсурдно-нелепой, скорее просто — весьма и весьма неожиданной.

 

* * *

 

А к утру они аппарировали. Все вместе, снова в Шотландию — и на этот раз вёл Гриндевальд, потому что он единственный узнал те места, которые изобразила на карте умница-Гермиона. Точнее, не совсем «те», но максимально близкие к ним.

И снова нужно было идти пешком, но в этот раз почти без разговоров.

Слишком уж странными и подавляющими были новости.

Новости о Дамблдоре и Гриндевальде. Гарри припомнил свои недавние размышления — о том, что истории повторяются, что они с Малфоем могли бы быть друзьями. Как были друзьями Альбус и Геллерт — таков был изначальный посыл его мысли, но теперь, когда слово «друзья» обрело новые оттенки и формы…

Альбус Дамблдор и Геллерт Гриндевальд любили друг друга.

И мальчик-который-выжил, как никто другой понимал, насколько всепоглощающим и сильным может быть желание вернуть дорого тебе человека с того света. И как никто другой же он знал, насколько это желание реально и насколько его воплощение бесполезно.

— Сэр, я хотел вам сказать… — начал он, приблизившись к Гриндевальду и старательно глядя под ноги.

Будто поняв, что разговор будет довольно серьёзным, тёмный маг зашагал чуть быстрей и они отдалились от Драко и Гермионы.

 

* * *

 

— Подумать только, Дамблдор и Гриндевальд… — в грустном голосе будущей миссис Уизли не было ничего от того тона, которым сплетницы обсуждают жареные известия, только спокойное утверждение.

Малфой коротко кивнул.

Ему отчего-то не хотелось всё это обсуждать. Он не отличался особой любовью к Дамблдору — дементор побери, он вообще пытался его убить, до Гриндевальда ему тоже не было особого дела, но что-то в этой истории тронуло и его. И вот он, который порвал с Панси ещё на шестом курсе, он, который, похоже, ни разу за всю жизнь не влюблялся, а к мимолётным связям относился со смесью презрения и недоумения, он идёт неизвестно куда.

Спасать чью-то большую любовь.

Очень не по-малфоевски, правда?

Пора начинать писать новый Кодекс.

 

* * *

 

— У меня был Воскрешающий камень… — Гарри решил начать разговор с самого главного.

Гриндевальд почти не сбился с шага, спросил практически безразлично:

— Правда?

Оба знали, что этот камень без всяких сервизов мог бы дать величайшему тёмному магу то, о чём он мечтал. Но только Поттер знал, что это было бы… совсем не то.

— Да. Когда я шёл… — Золотой мальчик судорожно сглотнул, — когда я шёл умирать, к Волдеморту, с помощью камня ко мне на время вернулись те, кто мне дорог. 

— На время?

Да. Это было одной из причин, почему то, что может дать камень, было б «не тем».

— Это неправильно… — он заговорил быстро, стараясь быть убедительным. Или честным. Или и то, и другое. — Даже если он вернётся, он не будет таким, как прежде. Это будет уже не он… Не человек.

Шаг.

Два.

Три.

Молчание.

— Смерть — это смерть. С ней не нужно бороться… Борешься, пока ты живой. За жизнь, за близких, — Гарри оглянулся на Малфоя, — за любовь. А со смертью нет смысла бороться.

— Потому что её нельзя победить? — голос Гриндевальда был тихим.

— Потому что ей нельзя проиграть. Это вообще не война, не битва. Просто… так и должно быть.

Шаг.

Два.

Три.

— Ты же видел, как он умирал?

— Да, — Гарри зажмурился. Он слишком хорошо это видел. Слишком хорошо это помнил.

— Забавно. Смерть такая одинаковая… Почти у всех. Авада Кедавра — и всё, и, как ты говоришь, больше невозможно проиграть.

В этих странных словах было больше боли, чем могло быть в слезах или просьбах рассказать о последних минутах погибшего.

— Он… знал, что умрёт. И хотел этого. Они со Снейпом договорились, вы знаете. Это было так в его духе…

Шаг.

Два.

Три.

— Я не помню. Знаешь, как страшно не помнить его? — в этот момент в том, кого учебники по истории магии рисовали страшнейшим злодеем, не было ничего злого и страшного, одна бесконечная боль. — И всё это… Империо, оборотное зелье… Чтобы увидеть ещё раз — и вспомнить. Чтобы больше не забывать.

Шаг.

Два.

Три.

— Я не успел. Я даже не знал. Он умер.

Догадка была неожиданной и яркой. Спокойствие Дамблдора. Его желание умереть. Ещё раз — его спокойствие.

— Он думал, что вы тоже мертвы.

Несколько новых шагов в тишине. Походка Гриндевальда — тише, неувереннее, чем раньше.

— Я… Спасибо, Гарри. Я отойду на минутку. Побуду один.

И на границе между этим мгновеньем и следующим Гарри Поттер внезапно всё понял. Не о Гриндевальде. Не о Дамблдоре. О другом. Обо всём.

 

* * *

 

Драко сверлил взглядом спины Поттера и Гриндевальда, маячившие в отдалении.

О чём могли говорить тёмный маг и национальный герой?

Ещё и периодически оглядываясь на него… Впрочем нет, оглядывался только Золотой Мальчик. Сердце в груди внезапно заколотилось быстрее — от пристального взгляда зелёных глаз, задержавшегося на нём чуть дольше, чем обычно.

Застарелая ненависть? Школьная вражда?

Нет, это всё умерло — из прошлого не возвращаются.

Сгорбившийся и как-то враз постаревший Гриндевальд отошёл от Поттера — куда-то с тропинки, куда-то вглубь леса.

Страх?

Ему нечего терять — и нечего бояться.

Когда пишешь жизнь с чистого листа, терять действительно нечего.

Зелёная вспышка на секунду озарила лес и тут же погасла. Гермиона рядом, вскрикнув, прижала бледные ладошки к лицу. Схватив её за руку, Драко бросился вперёд. Буквально два по-звериному длинных прыжка — и они одновременно с Гарри стоят у безжизненно лежащего на земле тела.

 

* * *

 

Им не пришлось копать могилу — для этого были волшебные палочки.

Без долгих прощаний, без особенных церемоний. Постояли на краю, каждый думая о своём. 

— Пришли за жизнью, а получили смерть, — Драко и сам не ожидал, что фраза получится вот так вот банально философской.

Поттер почему-то держал его за руку.

Недолго.

Три минуты и пятьдесят одну секунду. Ровно. Драко считал.

— Так будет… лучше.

— Домой? — Гермиона вскинула голову, пряча блеснувшие слёзы.

Так глупо. Так бесполезно. Самое бессмысленное волшебное путешествие в жизни. У всех троих.

— Вы аппарируйте, а я посмотрю, что там за тайна сервиза.

Они ведь почти дошли. Смертельное заклинание, посланное Гриндевальдом в себя самого, опрокинуло его на палые листья в двух шагах от валуна с заветной «сокровищницей».

«Всё равно там была власть. И вряд ли власть над временем или смертью», — упрямо подумала Гермиона и протянула руку Гарри. Поттер посмотрел на неё. На Малфоя. Вновь на неё.

— Ты… аппарируй, Гермиона. А я с ним останусь.

«Чёртов гриффиндорец. Чёртов благородный герой», — Драко почему-то был рад.

Гермиона, пожав плечами, исчезла с негромким хлопком. Кажется, она уже тогда понимала гораздо больше, чем блондин и брюнет вместе взятые.

— Ну что, давай? — Малфой прикоснулся палочкой к гладкому камню и тихо прошептал слова, рукой Гермионы написанные на пергаменте.

 

* * *

 

Затаив дыхание, Драко смотрел, как маленькая тяжёлая дверца медленно отъезжает в сторону. 

Стоявший у него за спиной Гарри внезапно поймал себя на мысли о том, что, раз уж они открывают тайник вместе, то оказаться там должно что-то, что подойдёт им обоим. 

Оба знали: Гермиона была уверена, что в тёмной нише спрятан ключ к власти.

Гермиона ошиблась.

С удивлённым видом Драко повернулся к гриффиндорцу и протянул ладонь. На ней, золотисто поблескивая, чуть трепетал крыльями крохотный мячик.

— Снитч? — одними губами выдохнул Гарри.

Драко кивнул, сжимая ладошку в кулак. Честно говоря, он ничего не понимал. И — в который раз — не знал, что дальше.

А Гарри в который раз знал.

Внезапным движением он обнял ошарашенного блондина и притянул к себе. Драко не сопротивлялся — сначала от неожиданности, а потом — от властного ощущения тепла, медленно расползавшегося по его телу. Это тепло начиналось примерно там, где губы школьного врага нежно касались его собственных губ, и заканчивалось… никогда не заканчивалось?

Тонкие пальцы разжались, выпуская снитч на свободу.

 

**Эпилог**

 

Казалось, осень в этом году наступила внезапно. Утро первого сентября было свежим и золотым, как яблоко; маленькая семья пересекала грохочущую улицу по пути к закопченному вокзалу, выхлопные газы и дыхание искрились как паутины в холодном воздухе. Родители толкали тележки, отчего две больших клетки наверху гремели, совы, сидящие в них, кричали с негодованием, и рыжеволосая девочка, шедшая впереди своих братьев, плача, тянула руку своего отца.

— Это не будет так долго, ты тоже скоро поедешь, — сказал ей Гарри.

— Два года,— всхлипнула Лили. — Я хочу поехать сейчас.

Прохожие удивленно глазели, пока семья проделывала свой путь к барьеру между платформами 9 и 10. Голос Альбуса вернул Гарри в реальность: его сыновья продолжили спор, начавшийся в машине.

-Я не хочу, я не хочу быть в Слизерине!

— Джеймс, перестань! — сказала Джинни.

— Я только сказал, что он может туда попасть, — сказал Джеймс. — Разве это неправильно?! Он может попасть в Слиз....

Тут Джеймс поймал взгляд матери и замолчал. Пять Поттеров подошли к барьеру. С легкой усмешкой обернувшись на своего младшего брата, Джеймс взял свою тележку у матери и побежал. Мгновение спустя он исчез.

— Вы мне будете писать, да? — быстро спросил Альбус, как только его брат исчез.

— Каждый день, если ты хочешь, — ответила Джинни.

— Не каждый день, — протараторил Альбус. — Джеймс сказал, что большинство учеников получают письма из дома раз в месяц.

— В прошлом году мы посылали письма Джеймсу три раза в неделю.

— И не верь всему, что говорит твой брат о Хогвартсе, — вставил Гарри. — Он любит шутить.

Рядом они толкали перед собой вторую тележку, которая постепенно набирала скорость. Так они пересекли барьер. Альбус вздрогнул, но никакого столкновения не было. Вместо этого семья появилась на платформе 9 и 34, покрытой толстым слоем белого пара, выпускаемого Хогвартс Экспрессом. Неясные фигуры ходили в тумане, в котором уже исчез Джеймс.

— Где они? — тревожно спросил Альбус, пропадая в тумане, пока они шли по платформе.

— Мы найдем их, — сказала Джинни уверенно.

Дымка была настолько плотной, что было трудно различить чьи-либо лица. Голоса звучали ненатурально громко. Гарри вспомнил о Перси, который громко рассуждал о правилах полета на метле, что явилось достаточным предлогом для Гарри не останавливаться и не здороваться.

— Я думаю вон они, Ал, — вдруг сказала Джинни.

Четыре человека, смутно видневшиеся сквозь пелену тумана, стояли у самого последнего вагона. Лица их стали различимы лишь когда Гарри, Джинни, Лили и Альбус приблизились к ним вплотную. 

— Привет, — сказал Альбус, и это прозвучало очень тихо.

Роза, которая уже была одета в свою совершенно новую Хогвартскую мантию, повернулась к нему.

— Припарковался нормально? — спросил Рон у Гарри. — Я смог. Гермиона не верила, что я смогу сдать на маггловские права, правда? Она думает я грохнул экзаменатора Конфундусом.

— Неправда, — немедленно ответила Гермиона. — Я была абсолютно уверена в тебе.

— Ну, вообще-то я и вправду использовал Конфундус, — прошептал Рон, пока они вместе загружали чемодан Альбуса и его сову в поезд.

— Я всего лишь забыл посмотреть в боковое зеркало, и только представь себе, я смог использовать Чувствительные чары для этого.

Вернувшись на платформу, они обнаружили Лили и Хьюго, младшего брата Розы, которые оживленно беседовали о том, на какой факультет они попадут, когда в конце концов приедут в Хогвартс.

— Если ты не попадешь в Гриффиндор, я лишу тебя наследства — сказал Рон. — Но без всякого давления.

— РОН!

Лили и Хьюго засмеялись, а Альбус и Роза молча взглянули на Рона.

— Он не имел этого в виду, — хором сказали Гермиона и Джинни. Поймав взгляд Гарри он спешно отошел на 50 ярдов. Туман на секунду исчез, и сразу же на этом месте появились трое.

— Посмотрите кто там!

Драко Малфой стоял там со своей женой и сыном, тёмная мантия его была застегнута под горло, на лбу появились залысины, что ещё больше подчеркивало его острый подбородок. Мальчик также напоминал Драко, как Альбус напоминал Гарри. Драко заметил Гарри, Рона, Гермиону и Джинни, которые смотрели на него, коротко кивнул и отвернулся. 

 

* * *

 

— А что... если я попаду в Слизерин?

Тихая фраза была только для отца, и Гарри знал, что лишь отъезд вынудил Альбуса показать, насколько много это для него значит.

Гарри присел вниз так, что лицо Альбуса оказалось напротив его лица. Единственный, из троих детей, Альбус унаследовал глаза Лили.

— Альбус Северус, — тихонько сказал Гарри, чтобы никто, кроме Джинни не смог его услышать, но она была достаточно тактична, чтобы усиленно махать Розе, которая была в поезде. — Ты был назван в честь двух директоров Хогвартса. Один из них был из Слизерина и, возможно, он был самым смелым человеком, которого я когда-либо знал.

— Но только скажи..

— …в таком случае Слизерин получит блестящего студента, не так ли? Нам это не важно, Ал. Но, если это важно для тебя, ты сможешь выбрать Гриффиндор или Слизерин. Сортировочная шляпа предоставит тебе выбор.

— Правда?

— Она дала мне его, — ответил Гарри.

 

* * *

 

— Гриффиндор, — Астория оторвала взгляд от пергамента, только что принесённого маленькой совой Скорпиуса Малфоя.

Драко внимательно посмотрел на жену. Красно-золотое благородство — это замечательно, и остаётся надеяться, что гриффиндорское безрассудство (которое он чаще всего по-прежнему считал откровеннейшей глупостью) обойдёт его наследника стороной.

— А Поттер? — почему-то он был твёрдо уверен, что Скорпи об этом напишет.

Леди Малфой вернулась к изучению строк, написанных ровным убористым почерком.

— Слизерин, — тонкие брови удивлённо взлетели вверх, отчего лицо Астории на мгновение стало беззащитным и детским.

Малфой представил завтрашний заголовок в «Пророке»: «Необычайная рокировка» или что-нибудь в этом духе… Впрочем, нет, вряд ли эта «сенсация» попадёт на страницы газет, скорее — на несколько дней станет самой обсасываемой сплетней в магическом мире. 

Ещё бы. Он поднёс к губам стакан огневиски, пряча от жены горькую — эта боль никогда не пройдёт, эти шрамы будут вечно ныть на погоду — усмешку.

Малфой и Поттер поменялись местами.

 

* * *

 

Они поменялись местами.

Всего лишь.

«Всё на свете оставляет свой след», — вспомнил он слова, сказанные когда-то Малфоем посреди шотландского леса. Тогда это казалось нелепой банальностью или, может даже, неудачной попыткой пофилософствовать. А теперь…

Они, в общем-то, порядочно наследили: что в Хогвартсе, что после него. Навязанный выбор горчил послевкусием и, целуя Джинни в мраморно-бледное обнажённое плечо, по привычке думая о другой бледной коже, Поттер вдруг понял, что их сыновья по их следам не пойдут.

Всё повторяется. Но всегда — хоть чуть-чуть — по-другому.


End file.
